In Need
by torajune28
Summary: Spencer just suffered a huge loss. What better to do than take your coworker with you on your days off? But of course, a problem arises. Was the loss natural as they were lead to believe, or orchestrated by something bigger than they had thought? DM/SR SLASH
1. Day One

_Yey! New story! ...Thought I'm not done with OTO yet... Sorry guys! I'll finish one day... This is a little hard for me to write since I am fortunate to have not lost a family member. There will be a little something something later, but after everything that needs to be done is done. So, T for now, but M for later :) Please enjoy my new baby! For disclaimer go to my page :D_

* * *

_Day One_

The office went silent as the scrawny brunette dropped his cell phone with a look of devastation. Morgan looked up and stood. Garcia paused on her way to her lair. Prentiss stopped mid bite into her apple.

Tears invaded Reid's ducts and he gasped in air for the first time in forty-five seconds. He dropped to the floor and all eyes were now trained on him. His hand blindly reached for the bane of his life and the tears fell as he brought it to his ear once more.

"I-I'm sorry. Could you please…please…please repeat t-that," his voice cracked and his body shook with sobs. He knew what the doctor said, but his mind wasn't receiving it and interpreting it.

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry. This morning, your mother suffered a fatal heart attack. We… we tried everything, but we could not-"

The doctor on the other side was interrupted by a gut-wrenching sob. "No!" Reid yelled. "Stop lying! It's not true. Don't lie…" his voice dropped to a whisper.

Morgan moved from the spot he had been stuck to and ran over to Reid. He took the brunettes shaking hands, both of which were gripping the cell phone for dear life.

He pried the pressure-induced-white fingers open and took the phone. "What's happening?"

The doctor seemed confused but he relayed the news anyway. Morgan thanked the man, closed the phone, and slipped his hands under Reid's arms. He gently pulled the almost weightless man up, making sure to do it slowly.

Reid scraped into Morgan's back, his fingers turning white again, his tears falling uncontrollably. He hugged the darker man closer and rested his head on Morgan's chest, tears soaking the black shirt under him. Whines and moans, sniffles and gasps were the only thing you could hear in the bullpen. Every single eye was on Morgan and Reid, watching the older man wipe tears from the younger's face and grasp pale cheeks between his hands. The whispers of "Please don't cry," "I'm right here," and "Shh, Pretty boy. Sshh.", were the only things that could be heard.

Hotchner had only just noticed what was taking place in the work space and jogged out of his office to break up the crowd and return them to their work. "Get back to what you were doing!" His voice rang and all at once noise returned. The supervisor made his way to the spectacle.

"Morgan, take Reid home and stay with him," he addressed the darker man. His eyes fell on Reid and pity and sadness rushed through his them. "Reid, take as many personal days as you need. Call us if you need anything." Hotch placed a hand on the skinny, shaking shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before returning to his desk. The two blondes of the team made their way to Prentiss' desk and tears appeared in all of their eyes. They watched as Morgan grabbed both his and Reid's bag and guided the still sobbing man to the elevator.

XXX

Morgan turned the unfamiliar key and opened the door to the unfamiliar apartment. Reid had moved, they all knew that, but they had never been over before. He examined the cleaner, nicer, tad-bit-more-expensive apartment quickly, having almost no time to look it over carefully. He squeezed the hand in his tighter, taking in the tall man behind him who was currently wiping his tears with his sleeve and sniffling.

Even though the situation was inappropriate for humor, he couldn't help but think that the twenty-eight year old in front of him was adorable. He pulled the boy into the hall and searched for the room with the open door. Just because he moved didn't mean that his habit of leaving his bedroom door open at all times changed.

The bed was still covered with a dreary, grey blanket. The dressers and drawer had changed from white to oak wood.

The brunette was gently set up on the bed so he was sitting on the corner. He wiped his eyes again and tugged on Morgan's shirt just before the man turned to face the bathroom. The darker man softly smiled, and rubbed the hand in assurance. "I'm going to run you a bath. It'll do you good."

Reid nodded, his eyes watering once more. Morgan walked into the adjoining bathroom and spotted the coconut and lavender shampoo and soap respectively. He started the water and poured a little of the lavender soap into the tub.

Reid was suddenly behind him, his hands up and playing with his hair. His eyes were puffy, his face swollen and tear streaked.

Morgan jumped a little then calmed when he realized who was behind him. "What's up?" he asked.

Reid bit his bottom lip and let his hands fall.

Morgan opened his mouth, hoping he wasn't reading the lanky man in front of him wrong. "Do…you want me to stay in here…with you?"

Reid stared into Morgan's eyes. He nodded and pointed to the tub. The water was close to over half way and Morgan scrambled to turn it off. A smile was across Reid's face when he turned around and he returned it. "I'll go make you some syrup and come back to sit with you."

A little laugh escaped Reid's mouth when he realized that by syrup, Morgan meant coffee. "Yes please," his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

* * *

_Reviews are love! You should review... please? haha._


	2. Day Two

_So here is chapter two :) Enjoy! Also, I got a request for a story...I'll tell you after this!_

* * *

_Day Two_

Morgan had spent the night at Reid's apartment. He just wasn't sure how he ended up in the same bed as him.

He woke up to a numb arm, wincing when he tried to move it. He realized that even though it was asleep, there was another reason it wasn't coming up. A mop of hair was tucked into his arm pit, and a long body was cuddled against his side. The face was tear streaked again, and hands were balling in his undershirt. Morgan carefully pulled his arm from under the sleeping man and slid off the bed evenly, trying not to move it too much.

He scratched his head and tried to remember what had happened last night. When it didn't come back to him he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it read 7:44 a.m. He cursed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, Hotch. Sorry I'm late." He didn't know whether to go to work or not. There was silence on the other line, apparently giving him time to continue. "I don't think I'll be coming in today." His mind was made as a tender hand reached out and tugged on his shirt again. Reid was awake and his puffy eyes pleaded Derek not to leave.

"Are you with Reid?" Hotch asked. His voice was masked but the concern had slipped through as well.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Hotch. I'll try to make it tomorrow."

Hotch sighed on the other side. "I talked to Ms. Reid's doctor, Morgan. Apparently Reid's father is paying for the funeral and it's in two days. I'd appreciate it if you could…" he hesitated in asking this, seeing the illogicality of the situation. "Go with him to Vegas."

Morgan's jaw dropped. He stared at Reid for a second who had let his shirt go and was now working on stretching out of his fetal position. "Um… you want me… to… Really?" he asked.

Hotch nodded though Morgan couldn't see it. "I do. He needs someone to be with him and I don't think his father is who he wants."

Morgan sighed this time, rubbing his bald head and scratching his cheek with the same hand. "Am I taking today until the day after the…function off?" He refrained from using the word 'funeral' until he could tell Reid.

"Yes. And I want both of you back then. I know it's hard for him but having him gone could very well be the end of our team." Hotch's voice took on a dramatic tone and Morgan recognized the attempt at humor.

He chuckled. "Alright. I can do that, Hotch. I'll talk to you later tonight then."

"Sure. Call me whenever. And tell Reid we give him our condolences."

"Will do." He hung up the phone.

"Have you noticed that no one says bye anymore?" Reid asked. His voice was hoarse from disuse and he couldn't bring his body into a sitting position. Morgan sat down on the bed and raked a hand through the honey curls a few times.

"I have, Pretty Boy. Should we start making that a point?" His tone wasn't mocking, or antagonizing. He was seriously asking.

Reid's eyes watered, but tears did not fall. He nodded and leaned into the touch on his scalp.

They sat like that for a few minutes and then Morgan tugged on a lock, causing Reid to look up at him.

"Is there anything in your fridge?" He asked.

Reid nodded. "I have breakfast foods and some TV dinners."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast foods? Like what?"

"I have eggs, turkey bacon, biscuits and bread for toast…I also have instant pancake mix and syrup."

Morgan knew how to take a hint. He stood up and walked to the door way. "Bacon and eggs it is." He watched as Reid twitched and his shoulders slumped. "Or, I could make pancakes…"

The brunettes shoulders popped up and he started to sit forward. "Are you?"

Morgan walked down the hall. "Get up and I might."

Reid yawned and slowly set his feet on the floor. He stood up slowly, steadying himself on the window sill. He walked to the door and out into the hall, and heard the click of the coffee maker turning on. He licked his lips and trudged into the kitchen. Morgan had yellow container that held his much wanted breakfast.

"The team gives you their condolences," Derek shook the container with ferocity and poured it into the now steaming pan that was sprayed with nonstick.

Reid was silent as he took a seat. "Tell them I said thank you."

The kitchen was quiet, save for the sizzling of the bacon in one pan and the humming of the pancake batter in the other. "I will, Pretty Boy." Reid's chair creaked with the motions of him leaning backwards on it. Morgan flipped the pancake and smiled in his direction.

"I made it huge. You better enjoy it." He placed the plate in front of Reid and put a fork in his hand.

Reid poured a minimal amount of syrup over his pancakes and sliced into them. He popped the cake-shaped piece in his mouth and his eyelids fluttered in heavenly happiness.

"Enjoying that, Reid?" The brunette nodded his head earnestly and dug in again.

"Why does it taste so good? Isn't it just easy shake pancakes!"

Morgan turned off the stove and sat across from his coworker. "I added a few things, kid. I can't just cook something instant. I have to add my touch to it."

Reid's lips turned up at the corners, forming an awkward smile. "It's amazing." Silence followed as the two finished their food. Reid stood up and rinsed his dishes in the sink, setting them to the side to place in the dishwasher. "You were talking to Hotch earlier, right?"

Morgan swallowed his last bite and scooted his chair back, meeting Reid at the sink. "Yeah. He was telling me… about your… mother's funeral." Reid flinched at the word and his hands stopped for a second.

"Um…" His voice was shaking a tad and he hid it with clearing his throat. "So…when is it?"

Morgan gripped Reid's shoulder and lightly pulled him out of the way to finish the dishes. "Two days from now." He slipped some silverware into the washer. "I'm gonna check out flights later on and we'll leave tomorrow."

Spencer wrapped his hands around Morgan and locked his fingers. "We? You're coming, too?" He nuzzled the broad back in front of him and squeezed tighter.

Morgan shuddered at the light touch on his back and wrung the cloth out as hard as he could. "Yes, Pretty Boy, I'm coming." His voice was strained.

"I'm happy, Morgan. I think I need you there with me, for me. Just to be there…please?" His voice had started to waver towards the end.

"I know. I'll be here for you, Spencer." Morgan turned around and returned the genius' hold.

XXX

"When is it taking off again?" Reid asked. He quickened his pace and readjusted the carry-on that was slipping out of his hands.

Morgan was ahead of Reid, his boots thudding against the floors of the terminal. He was pushing his way against the crowd of the airport, clicking his tongue every time Reid would fall behind. A tall man hauling a family -consisting of a woman and son- ahead of him was cursing in a foreign language. He shoved Morgan then pushed Reid almost completely down. "_Zut! Merde! Bouge ton cul_!*"

Morgan pulled Reid back up. "Ten minutes, kid. Hurry up." They came to the counter with the stewardess holding her hand out.

"In the nick of time, I see." Her voice was full of irritation, most likely due to the flocking crowd around the desk who had also come in late. Everyone was lined up, checking their watches, listening to music, or conversing. Most were in business suits. There was one group that had on the exact same shirt, most of them consisting of teenagers and some chaperones. The woman took Derek's ticket, then Spencer's, and let them into the tunnel.

"How did you manage to get tickets for tonight?" Spencer asked. He settled into his window seat and buckled the belt.

Morgan closed the bag compartment and sat next to Reid. "I told the airline that it was important FBI business. I thought the sooner the better."

Reid smiled and opened the book he had pulled out before Derek put their bags away. Morgan sat back, reclined his seat a little, and relaxed as the plane tilted, indicating they were taking off.

* * *

**__**_*Damn! Shit! Move your ass!_

**_Hope you enjoyed! Working on Chapter three right now. Sorry they're so short...but that is all that is rolling off of my mind for now. Reviews are love! And love nurtures me! And by nurturing me, you nurture these babies ;P_**

_Okay, about that story request... It's nothing new, just a different take... It's basically a high school love story with Spencer as the main focus in a battle between Derek and Aaron...Now, Aaron and Spence aren't exactly my favorite couple...but Shinji helps me out with my writers block and they are his fave. BUT the ending is still a gamble. We have a bet going and whoever wins gets their favorite couple ending. Feedback please! _


	3. Day Three

_Here's chapter three. Edited :D_

* * *

_Day Three _

"What time is it?" Morgan asked. The plane had just landed and he was waking up. They were pulling up to the tunnel and he started to undo his seatbelt.

"It's almost four in the morning. Is the hotel going to let us check in now?" Reid did the same and stretched, jerking as the plane came to a halt.

"Yeah. I made sure of that." He stood and grabbed their bags, avoiding the people trying to make their way down the aisle and to the exit.

"Wonderful. I am extremely tired and right now, bodily rest is not enough. I need to provide my mind with a respite as well." Reid took his bag from Morgan as they headed down the tunnel and into the terminal.

The older of the two made Reid sit down while he grabbed their overnight bags from the conveyor and went to rent a car. He came back with keys about 15 minutes later to find a sleeping genius.

"I was just resting my eyes," he said, clicking the seatbelt securely.

"Sure, sure. And I'm Martin Scorsese." Morgan started the black Caliber, waiting for the car behind them to finish backing up.

"Is the hotel near the airport?" Reid asked after they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Nah, not really. It's about twenty minutes out. Sit back and 'rest your eyes'."

Reid laughed and reclined his seat. "I will, thank you."

The car came to a stop but the man in the passenger seat didn't wake. Morgan opened and closed his car door quietly, and went to the desk to check in. There was a convenience store across the street and his mind was telling him to go there first. He dashed across the street, avoiding traffic as best he could. Once inside, he made way to the fridge area and bought a pack of water. Hell no was he paying for the mini fridge bill. Ringing up to about 15 dollars with the 24 pack of Spring water, a 3 pack of jerky, winter green mints, and a Gatorade for himself, he paid, was out the door, and across the road again in ten minutes. He gently shook Reid awake and helped him out of the car. "We're here, Pretty Boy."

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He took the card key from Morgan's outstretched hand and yawned. "I want to sleep."

Morgan closed the car door and walked to the back of the car to open the trunk, placing his parcel on top of the car. "I know. We're room 217. You head up there and I'll bring our bags up." Reid turned and made his way to the hotels entrance. Morgan slung both overnight bags over his shoulders and grabbed the other packages carefully. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the 2, found his room number, and opened the door.

It was cozy. A one room with a small kitchen area and a bathroom. The only problem? One bed. And Reid was taking up all of it. Morgan sighed. He had specifically asked for two beds so he wouldn't fuck, _I mean be uncomfortable with Reid._

He stashed their bags in the closet, packed the waters in the fridge after setting aside the mints and jerky, and refrained from turning the lights on. He used the light streaming through the wide open curtains as his source. Kicking off his shoes and jeans and taking off his shirt, he settled for the more spacey side of the bed -which was by the window-, and closed the curtains, pulling the small fraction of covers over his shoulders.

_Why is it so scorching? _Reid tried to roll over but was caught by a wall of flesh. His head was nuzzled into the nook of Morgan's neck. Both legs were thrown over Morgan's, one of his arms were pressed between Morgan's naked side and his own stomach, and the other tucked behind his back. He blushed. Sure, him and Morgan had been abnormally close over the last two days, but looking back at his actions he shrank into his pillow. Unfortunately, his 'pillow' _was_ Morgan and this only caused him to blush more.

Derek stirred and the arm resting above Reid's head snaked under his shoulder blades. Having no other choice since he didn't want to wake Morgan, he rested into the touch and let his eyelids close again.

XXX

"Sleepy head, wake up. I need to take care of business." Morgan shook Reid's shoulder lightly. The lanky brunette was strewn all over him, the only part of his body not on Morgan being his right leg. He moved his head from the darker mans chest to his shoulder and settled.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan cooed. It was orange outside now, the color of early afternoon. They had slept most of the day. "Wake up."

Reid shook his head but moved off of Morgan. "I'm awake, I am."

Derek stood and stretched, yawning in the process. "If you stay here, shower and all that, I'll grab us some dinner from one of the restaurants around here."

Spencer rolled over onto his back and opened one eye. "Mashed potatoes?"

Morgan smiled, grabbing his bag from the closet. "Sure. Want anything else?"

"No, not really, thank you though." He arched his back, turned over and cat stretched, then rolled off the bed with the sheets still wrapped around him. "It was so hot earlier but now I'm cold," he explained to the questioning look Morgan gave him.

"Right…" After raising his eyebrows in a mocking manner, he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he was out again, fresh and clean and _Unfortunately fully clothed_, thought Reid. He shook his head with embarrassment. "I'll be back." Derek tucked his shirt over his gun belt, put his wallet in his back pocket and closed the door behind him.

Reid plopped an arm on the bed, pulling himself up with the sheet wrapped around his body. He blew his hair out of his face and smiled as he laid his head on the bed. "I should shower…I do not smell pleasant…"

He pulled himself up using the bed as support, letting the sheets fall. In his boxers, he made way for the bathroom. Reid turned the water to warm and unwrapped the hotel soap. Unlike Morgan, he didn't bring his own. Grabbing a cloth from the towel rack, he climbed in and lathered his body. The water ran over his head and he turned it a little hotter, even though he knew hot water isn't good for the hair. His fingers massaged his scalp, scrubbing every crevice in his head. He rinsed and turned the water off, jumping onto the floor towel and almost slipping to death.

After catching his breath and putting clothes on, he made the bed and turned on the television. The backboard was covered with padded leather and he leaned back, finding the position comfortable.

He was in the middle of watching an old classic movie when the door opened and in came Morgan with the food. Suddenly his mouth began to salivate and his stomach growled like a lion with a megaphone. Taking the hint, Morgan brought the food to the edge of the bed, where the extremely eager Spencer had crawled to meet halfway.

"Mashed potatoes. With nothing but salt and pepper." Morgan pulled out a tub and handed it to Reid. "Do you have any idea how long I had to wait for this?"

Reid smiled and scooped a large spoonful of the food into his mouth. He shook his head.

"Glad you're enjoying that." Morgan pulled out another container, opened it, and left it to cool. "You'd think they'd be quicker with it but that took the longest." He gestured towards the potatoes. "This and the turkey came right off the grill." He snatched a piece of turkey out of the container and pulled out a bag of wedges. "The only reason I would ever come back to Las Vegas would be for these babies."

Reid twitched, though it was more of an unconscious thing. His facial expression didn't change and his breathing was still calm. Morgan looked down at his food and started eating again.

XXX

"Why do these things happen?" Spencer's eyes were glazed over and he was sitting at the small table, finishing the book he had brought with him. It was almost midnight and he was yawning.

Morgan was flipping through the channels, finally landing on A&E*. He put the remote down after turning the TV off and sat up from his half laying position. "I don't know what you mean, Reid."

"I mean…" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Why do the best minds or the kindest people have the worst things done to them? Why are most artists insane enough to cut their own body parts off? Why did Beethoven become completely deaf even though he was the reason for complete change in classical and romantic musical art?"

Morgan cocked an eyebrow and sighed. He sat next to Reid and closed the book in front of the brunette. "Look at me, Reid." His index finger snuck under the others chin and pulled the whole face towards him. "Who are we talking about? You or your mother?"

Reid sniffled, his eyes were starting to water. He blinked and leaned into the feather light touch on his chin. "Both… My mother was an amazing professor of 15th century literature. Her students loved her and she loved what she did. She was at her best when she was working, truly awesome." He scooted his chair closer to the man in front of him and grabbed the hand that was under his head with both hands.

"And me…I am not in any way blowing my own horn, but I am a person with outstanding intellectual ability. I have a PhD in Mathematics, Engineering, Chemistry, I have BA's in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy!" His hands gripped Morgan's tighter and he looked at his feet, tears ruining his vision. "Yet I have to suffer through the loss of my mother from a disease that no one really knows too much about. That I could possibly have in the future. Why not? I'm already starting to see things and get migraines like the fucking dickens.

And you know what else? My 'father' is setting up her funeral! A man that walked out on us when I was 10 years old. I was in such a state of shock when I heard about her that I couldn't man up and do for my mother what I needed to. I-"

His mini rant was cut off by Morgan pulling him in for a hug. Reid slumped into the embrace, murmuring about how unfair life is and how much he was currently waiting for it to get worse. The older of the two rubbed Reid's back with slow circle motions until the murmurings stopped and the body resting on him relaxed.

Morgan picked up the lanky body and gently laid it under the covers. He turned off and slid into bed along the tear streaked face.

* * *

*LOLS… That was the first thing that popped into my head. And to me, this is funny because this was the first channel I had ever seen CM on ;P (Also, I do not own this name, merely using it )


	4. Day Four

___SOOO sorry for the late late update. By two weeks I think? I was caught up on a vacation that was longer than expected but I'm back home as of yesterday! Worked on this today and submitting it right now! Sorry once again!_

* * *

_Day Four_

"Logically, this makes no sense." Reid pulled the black tie out of his bag and rested it on the ironing board that Morgan was using.

"It makes sense to other people. You're the weird one." The darker male spread the tie and held the iron over it to steam and starch.

"Funerals are sad, yes, but only because we make it so. A funeral is the celebration of a person's life. Not a time to mourn their death. That is what the wake is for and the days before the funeral. When a person attends a funeral, instead of wearing the color of sadness and bland drear, they should wear the purifying color, white… or even something _of _color." He twirled his thumbs and watched Morgan smooth his own suit over.

"I guess I get where you're coming from…" Morgan licked his bottom lip and adjusted the iron.

Spencer sighed. "It makes sense that way! At my funeral, I do not want any of you to cry. Play my favorite music. Watch Charlie Chaplin. Smile, be happy, remember the days we spent together as a team, the meals we shared, the laughs we guffawed, the-" The iron was left on the board and a dark, cool hand covered his mouth.

"Don't talk about your death, Reid." Chocolate brown eyes stared into dark brown, almost black, eyes. Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry." He unlatched the offending body part on his mouth and squeezed. "I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off as he looked into the eyes that were watching him so closely, so intensely, his body began to blush. Their faces came together, their lips almost touching. Spencer closed his eyes and felt as cool hands caressed his neck and cheeks.

Warm lips engulfed his, and he opened himself up, allowing Morgan's tongue entrance into his mouth. Reid wrapped his arms around his partners neck and pulled down, bringing them a little closer.

Morgan perched a hand on the table and the other on Reid's ribs. His knee came between Reid's thighs and he groaned as the brunette rolled further into his touch. A cell phone carried its noise through the room and Morgan's half lidded eyes were suddenly wide. He released Spencer's lips and pushed him back with very little force.

He took his knee from between the younger mans legs and pulled his arms away from the slender waist they had taken hold of. Reid breathed as he opened his eyes.

"Why…did you stop?" He asked, almost out of breath.

Morgan rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I… The phone." His lips were wet and he rubbed those too.

"Do you…not like…me?" Reid's eyes were watering again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"Shit." Morgan sighed and pulled Reid into a standing position. He cupped the brunette's face and planted a kiss his wide, sweating forehead. "It's not that. It's just," he paused and smoothed a loose curl behind the pale, cold ear. "The phone. That's all. Pick it up…" His voice trailed off as he caressed Reid's cheek with his. "Answer your phone, Pretty Boy."

Spencer nodded and reached with his left hand to grab his phone, his right hand still clinging to Morgan and his eyes never leaving the others. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" he repeated.

"Spencer?"

Reid's eyes closed and he bumped his forehead into Morgan's chest. "Father."

Morgan tilted his head to the side and Reid looked up. _All good? _he mouthed. Reid nodded.

"Hi, Spencer." His father's voice sounded hesitant, regretful.

"Yes?" Reid's voice was steeled. They had come off on better terms, but that didn't mean that everything was okay.

"You…your mother…Diana…"

"I know." He waited for an answer. "I found out when it happened. I am thankful to you for putting everything together."

William cleared his throat. "You already know about the funeral as well…"

Reid sighed. "Yes, I do. If I didn't, would you have told me today when it is tomorrow?"

The man on the other side seemed to be holding his breath. The brunette tucked his chin into the nook between Morgan's shoulder and neck. Morgan's hands wrapped around his lover and he leaned into the side Reid was on.

"I'm sorry. I was…just afraid to call you. It was… I'm sorry, son."

Spencer exhaled and loosened his shoulders and voice. "Okay. It's okay, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, father. At 3 p.m."

"Alright son. I'll…see you then… Spencer?"

It was silent again as he waited for his dad to finish. "I love you, son."

Spencer gripped Morgan's shirt tighter. "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"How are you?" Derek's voice was muffled by the honey curls crowding his face.

"I'm fine. He was just calling to make sure I was aware and on my way."

Reid turned his head so that it was facing the window instead of Morgan's neck. It was still light outside, about 4 or 5 in the evening. "Do you want to see what is showing at the movie theatre?"

Pulling away to look at Reid better, Morgan nodded. "Sure. If you buy the popcorn I'll buy us both slushies."

XXX

"Did you like it?" Morgan asked. He turned the key and the car started with a loud purr.

"I did, actually. The action was perfect, not over the top and not too cheesy."

Morgan smiled as Reid brushed a curl behind his ear. "I know you pretty well, kid. I told you to leave it to me."

The brunette looked out the window. "I'm not hungry, but I'm feeling a little snackish. Could we stop at Wendy's?"

"Yeah. What you want?"

Reid smiled. "I thought you knew me, Morgan?" He tugged on the seat belt.

The bald man smirked as he pulled off on a street. The fast food restaurant was at the end and he pulled into the drive thru. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, uh, can I get a plain baked potato and a Baconator?"

Reid laughed after Morgan was told the price and had closed the window. "Okay, so you do know me."

"Told you." Morgan lifted from his seat, reaching to grab his wallet. "I have a question, kid."

"Yeah?" Reid asked. He cocked his head and turned in his seat a little.

"Don't get mad at me, alright?" Derek opened the window and handed the woman the money. "Thanks," he said, as he took his change.

"So, uh… you… how exactly… do you, um… Nah, I'll ask you later…"

Reid furrowed his eyebrows. "No, you cannot. You started to ask me now so you have to finish asking me now."

Morgan sighed and rolled down his window. "Thank you," he repeated as the teen handed him the bag. He passed it to Reid and parked in a spot.

"Fine." Silence ran through the car. "I just… it's not really the time. I should have waited until…after…everything."

Spencer stuffed the food between his legs on the floor and unbuckled his seat belt. He turned all the way and put his elbows on the armrest, placing his head in his hands. "What are you thinking about, Derek?"

The dark skinned man sighed and slapped his head into the steering wheel. "You kill me, kid."

"This I know."

He lifted his head. "I wanted to ask… how you…feel about me, because… I love you."

Reid's cheeks burned crimson and his head slipped out of his grip. He caught himself before getting hurt and leaned all the way into the passenger door. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. "You… what?"

Derek groaned. "Yeah, I kind of expected that."

Reid's eyes went wide when the older man put the car into drive. "No… NO! That's not…I… love you too."

The car jerked and Reid flew into the glove compartment. Morgan gasped and cursed. "You alright?"

Sucking in air and wrapping a hand around his mid section, Reid laughed. It grew into hysterics and Derek stared at him as if he had two heads.

"I love you, Derek! So much. God, I've been dying to get that off my chest for at least a year now!"

Morgan shook his head and laid back in his seat. "I mean it now. It's not a joke anymore. You kill me. In the most cruel way, too."

Reid chuckled and put his seat belt on. "Are we going or not? The food is jostled, I'm mildly delirious and you're a little dead on the inside."

Derek shook his head and started the car for the umpteenth time that night. "Yes. And then I'm killing you too."

Reid clicked his tongue. "Did you not just try that a second ago?"

"That was accidental. Next it will be on purpose." Morgan pressed a hand to his forehead. "God so help me, I'll end up on the news. 'FBI agent, Derek Morgan, has gone rogue. After killing his fellow teammate and lover, he disappeared and has not been found yet.'"

"For some reason, I don't think you could ever do that to me, Derek. I honestly, really don't." Reid took Morgan's hand into his and brushed his fingers against the rough palm.

"True, I love you too much to do that."

Reid squeezed Morgan's hand. "Can you say that again?"

Derek drove into the parking spot just behind the hotel and turned off the car. "I love you, Spencer."

"And again?" Reid leaned his head towards Morgan. "Just once more."

"I love you." Morgan moved the last inch and caught Reid's lips. "So much," he quoted his Pretty Boy.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading! *Edited_


	5. Day Five Point One

___GOOD NEWS! Day five is up...obviously... It's only part one though. BAD NEWS! The story takes a turn for the worse :( It's not really a cliff hanger and it's not really about their relationship :) So that's good. Enjoy. *Edited_

* * *

_Day Five Point One_

Spencer looked himself over in the mirror. His eyes were starting to water but he closed them and glanced towards the ceiling. Morgan came behind him and gripped his shoulders.

"Your tie is crooked, baby."

Reid turned around and let the older man fix his neck accessory. "Thank you," he said.

Morgan kissed his forehead. "No problem, Spencer."

Both agents were dressed in black suits, tidied and slightly despondent. "Are you ready?"

Spencer shook his head and a tear rolled down his face. "I'll never be…but we can leave now."

Morgan nodded and followed Reid out the door. They came to the car and Reid went into the passenger seat. Morgan's phone rang and he closed his open door, leaving Spencer in the car alone.

"Hello, mama?"

"Honey, are you okay? I've called your home phone about 10 times and you haven't answered!"

"Mama-"

"Are you on a job? You _always_ call me before you go on a job!"

"Mama, I'm-"

"Why didn't you tell me, where are you, what are you doing? Can you not tell me?"

"MAMA!" Derek yelled. His mother went silent on the other end, her breathing heavy. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call." He paused for her but she waited for him to finish. "Spencer's mother… she died a few days ago and I came with him to Vegas for her funeral. Now, mama, why didn't you call my cell phone earlier?"

Reid was watching Morgan from the car, patiently waiting. Morgan mouthed a sorry. Reid nodded and gave a light smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I… only thought about it after your sister told me to. I completely forget that you have one of those things and then I had to remember the number." Her voice cracked and Derek could tell she had been extremely worried.

"Okay, calm down, mama. It's my fault too. I should have remembered to call you. Is there anything you need? Or were you just checking on your favorite kid?"

Fran giggled. "I was just worried about my favorite _son_."

"You mean your _only_ son. I love you mama, but I'm holding Spencer from going to his mother's funeral."

"Oh, oh, is it my fault? Oh, tell him I'm sorry. And that I give him my condolences. Poor baby." Her voice was sad. "I love you, honey."

"Yes ma'am, I will. Love you too." Morgan heard the phone click and he stuffed it in his pocket, replacing it with the keys. He opened the door and stuck the key into the ignition in one swift move while taking his seat.

"Was it your mother?" Reid asked. Morgan twitched with guilt.

"Yes, it was. She… wants you to have her condolences. And she's sorry for holding us up."

The car started and they came out of the lot, heading towards the funeral home. "It's okay. We left extra early so we'll still get there early… just not super early, like I intended." Spencer smiled and grabbed Morgan's gear hand. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Of course, baby boy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, if Hotch hadn't told you to come, would you have come?"

Morgan turned on his indicator and squeezed Reid's hand. "If you had asked me, then yes."

Spencer blushed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Derek's hand. After a few moments of silence, "I love you," he said. And it came out so naturally, so freely that his urge to cry melted away. As long as Derek was by his side, there for him, giving him the safe feeling he so needed, he knew everything would be okay.

Derek rested his hand on his lovers knee. He could get used to hearing that silk, soft voice tell him this everyday. "I love you too, baby."

The sign for the funeral home was not far and Spencer went a little rigid. Morgan released Spencer's hand and rubbed from his thigh to his knee, over and over again. "We going in now?" Morgan asked as he parked the car.

"Yes. No reason not to." Spencer waited for Morgan to move his hand and he climbed out of the car.

"Morning, Dr. Reid." The funeral director was there to greet them. He looked over to Derek with confusion but let them both in. "Your father, Mr. Reid, is waiting inside next to the book."

Spencer nodded his thanks and Derek did the same, awkwardly of course, but he followed.

William was waiting next to the book, reading over a card of some sort. He looked up when he heard footsteps but the small smile on his face disappeared.

"Spencer," his voice was sorrowful. "And Agent Morgan," he spat.

"Hello, father."

"Mr. Reid," Morgan replied politely.

"What is…he doing here?" William's voice was more docile now.

"He… I'm comfortable with him here… Because… he's my boyfriend," Reid spilled.

William's mouth dropped…and so did Derek's. The darker man elbowed Spencer. "Fool."

William closed his mouth. "You're gay?"

"Not exactly. I mean, the only man I'm attracted to is Morgan… or anyone who reminds me of him."

Morgan face palmed and suddenly, any tension dissolved. "I'm sorry, Mr. Reid. Sooner or later we were going to tell you but not _right now_," Morgan emphasized in Spencer's face.

William's mouth tightened from the slight smile he had from watching Morgan, to a straight line. "This is surprising." It was quiet for a moment. "Think your mother will…would have approved?"

This time Spencer's mouth went in a straight line. "She would have loved me no matter what. She never would have shunned me for who I am or what I choose to do."

William was silent. He shook his head and turned towards the book again. A guest came in, at 3:03 exactly. He signed the book, shook William's hand, patted Spencer's shoulder, and took a seat.

"I'll go wait in the first row for you," Morgan stated. He started to walk away but was pulled by Spencer.

"You can stay here. We'll sit together."

William grimaced. "I think we should let him sit. You may not live here, but I do, Spencer."

The brunette frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to 'I love you, son' and so one, so forth?"

"I'll sit, Spencer. I'll meet you when you come to sit down, alright?" Derek tugged on his elbow and strained his voice. "Alright?" He repeated.

"Okay," Spencer acquiesced. Another guest arrived, a female, and the younger agent couldn't help himself. She was ogling Derek. Watching his every move. This was a funeral for Jesus' sake, couldn't she have an inkling of decency? He leaned up and kissed Morgan on his jaw line.

The woman gasped and walked past. "The book, ma'am." Spencer reminded. She nodded towards William, who was covering his anger with an artificial smile.

"I'm going now." Morgan turned and walked off while Spencer was still drowning in hubris. His father clicked his teeth and fisted his hands.

"That was quite a show, Spencer."

"I know. It was meant to be."

DSDS

"Now, a word from her son, Spencer Reid," the funeral director announced.

The brunette squeezed his lovers hand and stood to walk on stage. He stared out into the crowd, gripping the edges of the podium until his knuckles turned white. All eyes were on him. Their faces were blurry, his tears making it hard to tell one from the other. He sniffled and cleared his throat.

"Hi…Afternoon. I'm…Spencer. Diana's son." He felt awkward, but continued on. " I miss her. I wish she were here now and that we weren't doing this." He gathered himself, took a deep breath.

"I remember when I was younger and she would read to me. Anything and everything she could find, she would read. I appreciated it. I was always the child that chose to stay indoors and fade from the outside world. She accepted that. She always told me 'You are amazing and bright' and she was right. But the only reason I was able to believe in myself is because she assured me."

A smile crossed his face as he continued his eulogy. His speech wasn't just a farewell to her, it was a remembrance of all the happy memories they had. She was a paranoid schizophrenic, yes. She needed help with many things, yes. However, that didn't mean there weren't laughs between the episodes, or even occasionally during one. By the time he was finished, a new round of tears had started. William's face was strained. It was hard to tell what emotion he was experiencing.

The funeral director closed the ceremony and everyone went outside for the procession. For a few minutes, people stayed outside, giving condolences. William and Spencer received them all, and Derek stood awkwardly by the back door of the funeral home.

"I'll lead to my house, you can take her ashes and follow behind everyone. Just… be careful." William told Spencer as he opened his car door. The brunette nodded and held his mothers ashes closer to his chest.

He walked to where Morgan was, ignoring the glances of scrutiny or pity or a mix of both. "We'll follow behind everyone with moms ashes. Then we'll spend 30, maybe an hour there. That should be enough time for anyone who wishes to console or give condolences to me." He opened the back door and placed his mother in the seatbelt, then opened the front door and followed in.

Morgan opened the door and sat down next to his pretty boy. "Drive carefully," Spencer said.

"I will, baby boy." Waiting until everyone pulled out of the parking lot, Derek gingerly drove onto the road and followed the blue pickup that had come out last before them. "You seem a little jumpy, Spencer. Tell me what you're thinking?"

The brunette opened the window just a tad and let the wind flow through his hair. "I feel… ethereal. I mean, I'm a little disconnected. My mother is dead, and I'm upset over that, honestly. I think I would have broken down if you weren't here. Even so, I'm happy. Is that wrong?"

Derek inwardly sighed. How was he going to explain his sentiments without being a douche?

"Spencer, baby, it's fine." Spencer turned towards him and stared into his eyes, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "When you first heard that your mother died, you went into shock. Actually, you regressed. And for two days straight, you cried like a baby anytime you thought about her." Morgan took Reid's hand in his and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. "Then, after that, you started to understand that she had moved on, that she wouldn't want you to dwell on her death. You lost something extremely precious to you, someone, I should say. I'm sorry."

Reid shook his head and smiled at Derek. They were turning into a neighborhood, presumably William's.

"I think…that made you realize that you shouldn't wait. You should tell who you love that you love them. Thank God you did, too. I don't know what I'd do if I told you I loved you and you turned me down."

Spencer giggled and rolled the window up. "Are you ready for people to gawk and pity me?"

"They won't be gawking because I'm not going to be next to you for the next, '30, maybe an hour'," Derek smirked.

Spencer frowned. "That's not fair."

"Not fair? You know what's not fair?" Derek leaned over the middle console and whispered into Spencer's ear. "That woman you put on the spot? She won't take her eyes off of me. I think she's more interested in me because of what you did. That's not fair."

Spencer laughed. "Sorry, Derek! She was gaping at what was mine! I had to let her know I own you."

Derek smirked and opened his car door. He stepped out and leaned down before closing the door. "It's fine. I'll just stew around in her attention until we leave as revenge." Spencer's mouth opened in protest. "Punishment," Derek said, as he shut the door and made his way to the houses front door.

The brunette shut his mouth and opened the door slowly. He chewed on the inside of his mouth as he pulled the urn out of the car and slammed the car and house doors behind him. He set the urn on the table that now held the book and scanned the room for his lover.

Just as he said, Derek was talking to the tall, old, cougar. _Well, they are probably only a decade or so apart, but Derek is way too good looking for her._ A hand caught his elbow as he tried to make his way across the room.

"Son," William drew out.

"Father," Spencer returned.

"This is Dr. Thomas Fillinger. He was the one who tried to save your mother."

Spencer frowned, but took the doctors hand. "Hello. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

Dr. Fillinger nodded, switched back to his right hand and put his left in his pocket. "As am I. I wouldn't normally come to a patients funeral, but there was something I had to tell you."

Spencer furrowed his brows and folded his arms. "I…I'm listening?" His voice tipped up towards the end, making the statement sound like a question. He cleared his voice, then urged the doctor on with a nod.

"I… brought your mother back once before she went into cardiac arrest again."

"I'm sorry, you just said she went into cardiac arrest? I thought she had a heart attack?"

William frowned. "They mean the same thing, Spencer, let the man go on."

"No, father, they do not," he snapped back. He gripped his forearms and shook his head. "A heart attack is when blood flow to the heart is blocked or cut off, most likely by a blocked artery. Cardiac arrest is when the heart malfunctions and stops beating. Since the heart is not beating at its regular pace, it cannot bring blood to the brain, heart, lungs, etcetera." Spencer bit his bottom lip. "I thought it strange that she died of a heart attack in the first place. Symptoms can occur days, or even weeks before the actual attack. She was monitored almost twenty-four/seven! They would have noticed something was wrong, she would have said something."

William looked at the doctor and waited for a response.

"I'm not sure what you heard, Dr. Reid, but your mother died of cardiac arrest. We cannot locate the cause, but we are sure it was cardiac arrest."

Spencer's eye twitched. He turned away from his father and pulled Dr. Fillinger closer. "Is it possible that her cardiac arrest was induced?"

The doctor creased his eyebrows. "As in, murder?"

Spencer nodded. He swallowed air, then breathed out. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

Dr. Fillinger pulled his hand out of his pocket and navigated Spencer to the corner in the living room where almost no one was. William was following close behind.

"Actually, Mr. Reid, I would like to talk to Spencer privately."

William looked surprised, nodded, and turned to the dining room towards the food table.

"_Is_ it possible?" Suddenly Spencer's voice cracked and he gripped onto the doctors drink hand. "Is it?"

Dr. Fillinger nodded slightly. "I have told the Vegas PD but they let her get cremated before I could ask for a more thorough investigation. I wanted to tell you that before, when I brought your mother back, she said nine words." The doctor placed his drink on the living room table and pulled Spencer closer to the window. " 'Spencer must be happy…William's not… Boredom could kill'," the doctor relayed.

Spencer's eyes lit red with fury. "Why not?" He screamed. The house was suddenly quiet and Derek made his way over. The brunette turned towards him and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk. And he's coming with us." He pointed to Dr. Fillinger.

The doctor tried to look a little less awkward than he felt and nodded a greeting towards Derek. "I don't mind…following you guys…"

* * *

___And there goes part 5.1! Read and Review! :) Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Day Five Point Two

___Edited :D_

* * *

_Day Five Point Two_

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Morgan asked. He pinched his thumb and crossed his arms. They were now outside of the Reid house, all gathered around the rental car.

"Oh, yes, I'm Dr. Thomas Fillinger. Agent Morgan, correct?" The man was short, his dark hair graying around the edges, his eyes wide with worry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Dr. Reid's… partner. We work together at the Quantico office."

Dr. Fillinger nodded, not understanding the undertone. "This is good. Do you think that you two can solve this?"

Spencer sat down on the hood of the rental car. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head, glancing at his mothers ashes in the back of the car. "We need to be called into a district by the department. Since my mothers murder was never classified as a murder, we have no jurisdiction here."

Morgan sighed and leaned on the hood next to Reid. "I'm gonna call Hotch and tell him the gist of what is happening."

Spencer opened his mouth but Morgan shushed him. "He and the team are expecting us back tomorrow evening. It's going to take a lot longer than that to solve this, and he has to know something. Maybe he could help if he's not swamped."

Spencer nodded, knowing that arguing with Morgan was pointless. "Okay. I understand."

"Good." Derek pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hotchner."

"It's Morgan."

There was rustling on the other side. "Hello. Is everything okay? Is Reid doing okay?"

Morgan nodded to himself. "Yeah, we're okay. There's just a small problem…"

Hotch was silent on the line, waiting for Derek to continue. "It would seem that Ms. Reid was murdered. At least, that's what all of the evidence is pointing to."

More silence and then a door shutting. "And the police in that area approve of this?" Hotch's voice took on an authoritative tone.

"Um…well, not exactly. I mean, there was a request put in for a thorough investigation but the cops ignored it and let her be cremated."

Hotch's sigh could be heard by Spencer. The youngest agent pushed off the hood of the car and held his hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Reid?"

"Yes." The younger agent sucked in air. "My mother was possibly murdered. Usually I would wait for stronger evidence but seeing as my emotional ties to this case are playing a big role in any decision making on my part, I want to investigate this on the down low."

Derek raised an eyebrow, as if he was surprised Spencer even knew the words 'down low'.

"I don't have any suspects, I don't even know if she really was murdered. In fact, I'm thinking there is only a forty-nine percent chance that this was murder. However, that is really close and I'm willing to take the chance." Reid glanced at Morgan. "I can even send Agent Morgan home so he will not be involved. I'm okay with taking time off or even quitting."

Derek stood up and snatched the phone from his lover. "You will not send me back home. I'm staying with Spencer. He will not quit. We'll be home in about five days, Hotchner. Someway, somehow, you _will_ get this approved by management and we _will_ have our guy by then, got it? I'll call you if we come across anything else."

Before Hotch could reply, he was cut off and the phone was stuck into Morgan's back pocket. Dr. Fillinger sat back and out of the way, trying, once again, not to look awkward in the awkward situation he was in.

Derek backed Spencer up against the cars hood. "You want me gone, kid?" There was a hint of hurt in his eyes, but mostly anger.

Reid gulped. "No… I didn't mean it like-"

"Then how did you mean it, Spencer?" The brunette was backed further.

"I just meant that I… I didn't," He was stuttering now.

"You didn't what?" Morgan had said each word slowly and deliberately.

"Your job. Lose it. Fired," the genius seemed lost for words as his lover loomed over him when usually they were eye level. His giant brain escaped to the oasis and left him to burn in the desert heat.

Morgan lightened up, placing both hands on Spencer's face. Dr. Fillinger blushed and looked away, suddenly taking interest in the squirrel climbing up the tree.

"Don't decide for me, baby boy. I can make my own decisions. Talk to me next time, okay? We need to be on the same page if we're making this work. I don't want this to end as soon as it started."

Spencer's brown eyes watered. "I don't want you to hate me for making you lose your job."

Morgan's eyes completely clouded over and he laid his lips on Reid's. Dr. Fillinger turned to see if it was safe because it was silent and instantly returned to his original position. _Partner, he said. No kidding._

About thirty seconds and glossy, rosy doctor lips later, Morgan pulled away and tapped Dr. Fillinger on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that, doctor." Morgan actually looked a little sheepish when Spencer jumped into the backseat. "Did you drive here?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I took a cab."

Morgan nodded and guided the doctor to the passenger door. "Good. We thought you'd be more comfortable in the front seat instead of in the back seat."

"Um, right." The doctor nodded his head in thanks, thinking of the urn Spencer was currently holding. "What are we going to do?"

Morgan circled around the car and opened the door. He pointed his chin to the car and Thomas got in. "We're going to need your help, Dr. Fillinger. Since we do not have _any_ authority here, even though we have our badges and guns, we can't do a thing." He turned the key and started the car. "Maybe intimidate a youngster or someone ignorant about the law, but with all of these crime shows popping up, that's rare. I highly doubt any young kids were involved in this anyway." He pulled out of the neighborhood.

Thomas sighed. "May I open a window?" Morgan pressed a button and the window rolled down. "Okay, I can help you guys. I have some friends who will probably be willing to help but they're only a detective, an ex CSI who teaches at the uni, and a military friend of mine."

Spencer poked his head through the space of the front seats. "That's fine. Give us a paper trail and we can track it. Give me a clue and I can elaborate. Give him a bad guy," Reid pointed to Morgan. "And he can beat him close to death."

Derek stomped on the brake at the light, knowing that both had their seat belts on. "Oops," he said.

"Oh, so mature, hon," Spencer drawled, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue. "What if you hurt the doctor?"

"Well, I'm sure he would be fine. He has his seat belt on and I'm thinking he saw my foot go down since he gripped the 'oh shit handle'," Morgan smiled and turned onto the highway.

Spencer clicked his teeth. "We should go to the hotel first and organize our thoughts. Write everything we know down so it can be right there in front of us."

Dr. Fillinger raised his eyebrows. "Would it be okay to come with you guys? Am I a bother?"

Morgan shook his head and grinned. "Right now, you're our only lead to… _anything_. We _need_ you to stay with us. Even if you wanted to go home we'd be taking you to our hotel."

The doctor couldn't help but feel a little frightened by the statement but nodded. "Of course. Like I said, I'll help in any way I can."

The three men walked into the hotel room, which was now clean and neat. Spencer set the coffee pot on and excused himself for the bathroom after setting his mothers ashes in the corner of the room.

"What do we start with?" Thomas asked, staring at the now dark sky. The clock read 6:57 p.m. and he rubbed his eyes. Whatever was happening tonight would be hell.

"Tell me what she said before she died?" Morgan asked.

DSDS

Spencer spread the pieces of paper they had used to organize their thoughts. One contained the details Dr. Fillinger could remember from his mothers death. Another had the contact information of his three friends that he could probably get to help them. Another had the two officers that Dr. Fillinger reported to and their information. The last piece of paper was Spencer's doodling of information he thought was important, his mother's last words written more than once.

"_Spencer must be happy…William's not… Boredom could kill._" Reid repeated the words to himself over and over again until that was all he could focus on.

"My mother wants me to be happy. Of course she does. I get that. That part is obvious. Why wouldn't she? She's my mother. She loves me."

Derek rubbed Spencer's back. "Of course she does. She wants you to be happy because she loves you and you took care of her. You left her in wonderful hands and she's grateful for that. Sure, you couldn't see her everyday but she knew that you loved her…love her. She knows that you love her."

Reid nodded. "I know," he said. He wiped the nonexistent tears away and focused on the next section. "Is it wrong of me to be suspicious of my father?"

Morgan half smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Spencer scrunched his nose as he remembered that he had accused his father of molesting and murdering a young boy. He turned towards Dr. Fillinger. "I guess not. Why would your mother say his name before she died?"

Morgan looked at the doctor and squinted his eyes. "Maybe she was telling you he's innocent. I mean, if she knew she was murdered, the first person we would look to would be the husband, correct? That's just the rule. We look at the spouse or partner of the victim first."

Reid leaned back onto the bed. He was seated on the floor, in front of the bed. Dr. Fillinger had taken a chair, and Morgan was sitting on the bed, holding the other four sheets of paper. "It could be. I suppose we should rule him out first and then continue on."

Dr. Fillinger nodded his head. "Who would you guys look to next?"

Spencer looked at Morgan. "We would look at the staff next."

Derek agreed. "Probably the orderlies and lower staff first."

"Not the doctors?" Thomas looked a little bashful when he asked that question.

Spencer smiled at him. "No. Actually, in cases like these, it's the ones who get to the patient first that would kill. Doctors are usually called in after the nurses, which means, they aren't the first to arrive."

Morgan chimed in. "But we will be checking them next if we can't find anything with the nurses, orderlies or his father."

Spencer sighed. "Let's move on. I'll think about boredom killing people later."

DSDS

"Thanks for the ride home. I'm sure my wife is happy she didn't have to pick me up." The three men had reluctantly finished and Derek had offered to give the doctor a ride home, his lover claiming the backseat quickly so he wouldn't be left behind.

"It's all good, doctor." Morgan smiled as he pulled onto the highway.

"I don't have a car and she gets irritated when I have to ask her for help."

Morgan laughed then apologized. "I shouldn't have, sorry."

"No, it's okay." The doctor sighed. "I just don't like to drive. It's annoying." It was silent in the car for a while until Thomas told Morgan where his exit was.

"Um…excuse me if you find this rude but… when did you… know you were… not into woman?"

Morgan choked on his spit and quickly regained himself, clearing his throat and shaking his head.. "Uhm… it's a little strange to ask but I guess it's no problem to answer." He switched gears. "I'm into girls. In fact, women are my favorite creatures in this world. Besides Spencer, of course. It's not really that I'm gay. Men don't… I only love him."

Dr. Fillinger widened his eyes and nodded slowly. "I see. Sorry, Agent Morgan. I was just, um, curious."

"I know. I'm sure if we tell anyone else, they'll be extremely curious too." Morgan pulled into the driveway Dr. Fillinger pointed to. "Also, other than your possible helping buddies, don't tell anyone about this investigation."

Thomas replied, "Yes, I know. I promise, other than the three of us, and my 'possible helping buddies', I won't tell anyone." He hopped out of the car and closed the door behind himself. "Good night, Morgan." He tapped lightly on the window. "And please tell Dr. Reid the same. See you tomorrow."

"Night. See you then," Morgan said. He reversed and pulled out of the driveway and neighborhood. "Do not go into That gentle Good Night," he quoted Dylan Thomas sarcastically. "Rage, rage against the dying of the light." He sighed and stopped at the red light. "If this case isn't over in five days, baby boy, I don't know what else we can do." He stared into his rearview mirror at the sleeping genius and stepped on the gas when the light turned green.

* * *

___Ay yo! You enjoy? If not I'll try to satisfy next time! Review please! _


	7. Day Six Point One

_FINALLY Tora! the hell is up with you updating so late? i told you to hurry up but i swear on my life. youre lucky i love you otherwise i would have deleted this from my email. Delete this wen youre done Tora._

_That up there? That's Shinji! He's so kind! He checked over it for me even though he has no time :D ... he's going to be mad when he sees this kehehe. _

* * *

_Day Six Point One_

I watched as the brunette plopped into the restaurant booth, followed by the larger black man Fillinger told me I would see. Dr. Spencer Reid and Agent Derek Morgan. This morning when Thomas called meand asked me to meet some new friends of his, I was suspicious. He told me they were agents from the FBI who needed my help on a case. In my workings with the FBI, they _do not _like working with CSI. Sure, I'm old now, and retired, but I still have connections and skills. These two, were they really FBI agents? I'm very sure they were flirting. That touch was not merely friendly. Could I possibly have the wrong people?

The darker man scanned the room and his eyes fell on me. It really is them. He nudged his partner (though to what extent that goes I am unsure) and the skinnier male stared at me too. I nodded my head and made a calling gesture. They slowly stood up and made their way over to me. Sitting in the seat across from me in the booth, they introduced themselves.

"Hello, Professor Bergut. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I am an FBI agent with the BAU."

The darker one was next. "My name is Derek Morgan. Same as him."

I held my hand out to each of them. I can be polite too. "Professor Roger Bergut. Pleasure to meet you two."

"Likewise," Derek said. His eyes held a hint of suspicion, but really, who could blame him? "About this thing we were told to bring… will it really help?"

I nodded. If I can examine it and find what I think caused all of this, they can leave happily and my life will go back to normal…legal. "Yes. But first, would you two like to eat? I'm starving."

Dr. Reid arched an eyebrow but agreed. "We haven't eaten this morning either."

DSDS

The three men paid for their food and walked out of the restaurant. Spencer and Derek were trying to maintain a safe distance and Bergut was processing what he had been told.

"Professor Bergut, our car is this way." The brunette pointed towards the back. "We have it there. We weren't sure how much…" Reid's eyes misted over and Morgan finished for him.

"We brought a pretty good amount. It's in a bag in the glove box. We'll take you there."

Bergut nodded and followed them to their black rental. Morgan sighed and opened the passenger door, clicking the box open and grabbing the zip baggie filled with Diana's ashes. Reid turned away and faced the small patch of trees in the parking lot.

Bergut watched as the brunette tapped his foot on the white paint and took the bag in his hand. He placed it gently into a small container and tucked it into his satchel. "Agents, I will help you in anyway I can. A friend of Fillinger is a friend of mine." He held his hand out to Morgan to shake. "Tomorrow, I should be done with the testing and I will immediately call you with the results." He moved to Spencer and tapped the younger agent on the shoulder. "I promise we will catch this guy, kid."

He turned from the trees and his eyes held a fire to that no one could have fought against. "We will. Thank you for this, for helping us. I have no way to show my gratitude."

The ex-CSI raised a brow. He had expected to see the man on the verge of tears, not murder. "Of course. Make sure you put my number in your phone and I'll do the same. I'll contact you tomorrow."

Both watched as Professor Bergut walked to his VW and drove off. After a few minutes, Derek finally gripped his lovers waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We can do this, baby. Everything is gonna work out."

Spencer leaned into the man holding him and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "As long as you're here, we can."

They pulled apart and hopped in the car. Derek's phone rang and he picked it up quickly giving it to Spencer. "Agent Morgan's phone."

"Spencer?" Fran Morgan's voice stretched through the phone and touched her sons ears. He wanted to face palm but refrained as he turned a left.

"Um, yes, Ms. Morgan. I- I'm sorry, Derek is driving right now."

Fran smiled though he couldn't see it. "No, no, it's fine. I was actually going to ask to talk to you."

Reid's face crimsoned. "Yes ma'am?"

"Oh, dear, come now. Call me Fran. Or momma Morgan. Either will do."

Spencer wanted to sigh. Either of those were just as embarrassing. He settled for Fran.

"Good," her voice was obviously cheery. "Now, about the whole reason you're in Vegas, your momma's death, I'm so sorry, baby."

Spencer smiled. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Thank you, Fran."

"Of course, Spencer! I'm just glad you're not alone down there! My baby boy is taking care of you, right?"

Reid stared over at Morgan with wide eyes. _Your mother knows?!_ He mouthed.

Morgan shook his head ferociously and almost drove off the road. _No, I haven't even told her I like you!_

"I'm…uh…yes, he has. He's been very comforting through all of this."

Fran giggled. "Good! Because that's how I raised him! He has to treat his own like his father did."

Spencer covered his mouth and banged his head against the head rest. _She knows, she definitely knows!_ Morgan closed his eyes for a second then held his hand out for the phone.

"Spencer, hon, don't freak out. I can feel it, you are, aren't you?"

The brunette shook his head to signal to Morgan, but mostly to reassure himself. "I- it's-"

"No, no, it's fine. I've told Derek he's allowed to love whoever he wants. And it was just a guess really, the way he talks about you so fondly. Honestly, it was either you or little miss Penelope, but this trip with you to Vegas gave it all away."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Aw, don't apologize. I'm assuming it hasn't been long, because otherwise Derek would have told me."

Morgan was growing impatient as he watched an infinite number of emotions pass over his lovers face. "Baby-" Spencer threw a hand in Derek's face and brought it back to his lips to point a finger over them.

He snarled but listened and waited until it was his turn to talk.

"I know your mother has just passed, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace her or anything of the sort, but you're welcome at our house at any time. Or to call me should anything arise. I promise I will be there for you like I am for my son."

Thankful for the gesture, he was still confused. Why would this woman, who barely knew him, who knew that their relationship had only begun, still talk to him like this, like he was part of the family?

"I know this is strange, since we've only met once, but I know my son treasures you dearly. Even if, God forbid, you two separated, he would still take care of you, and I'd do just the same."

"Fr- Momma Morgan, thank you." For some reason, he felt more comfortable using this title now. "I have no idea what to… just… that… I will definitely do as you say."

"And I'm glad that you will." There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Would you like to speak to Derek now?" Spencer stared at his lover with a smirk on his face, his eyes only slightly wet. The older of the two stuck his tongue out as he turned off on their exit.

The phone was handed to him and he pulled it to his ear, expecting to hear his mothers sweet voice.

"DEREK MORGAN, why didn't you tell me?" Was what he got instead. He actually had to pull the phone away from his ears.

"Momma, momma, calm down! Ma! Dang, Ma! Hang on!" He tried to interrupt her but she carried on. Her shrill voice was going at it as hard as it could.

"I'm your mother, Derek! I had to put poor Spencer on the spot to confirm it! I felt so bad, and all because my son wouldn't tell me who he was dating! How could you? You couldn't have possibly thought that I would be angry or ashamed, did you? You know me! I would never! I love you for who you are, not for your preferences! I'm insulted! This-" She continued and Morgan pulled into the parking.

Spencer grabbed Morgan's wallet from the console and took the key out. He pointed to the hotel and waved. Morgan nodded and left the car running for the air conditioning.

"Are you done, Ma?" She huffed and he took that as a yes. "Great. Now I can talk?" She was silent again, heavily breathing. "Good. Now let me tell you why I couldn't tell you. You ready?"

She sighed. "Yes, baby, go ahead."

"This only became official two days ago. Yesterday was his mothers funeral and we didn't end up getting home until 2 a.m. Then, today, we're only getting home because we were meeting with some people for… a case we're consulting on. So, I didn't have any time to tell you momma."

"Are you lying to me?" Her detector must have been ringing.

"No." _Well, not completely._

"Okay. Then I'm sorry. That was a little harsh of me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, momma. Now, I _should _grill you for thinking I would do that to you, but honestly, I considered it for a second."

"I knew it!" She giggled and sighed. "Are you going to visit me soon, Derek? Will you bring Spencer with you?"

Derek turned the car off and opened the door. "I, uh… I can. If he wants to come, I can." He ran into the lobby and up to the elevator that had just opened.

"Good. Last time we met it was too short and… under horrid circumstances."

It was silent, then Derek gritted his teeth and hoped his voice didn't show the turmoil inside. "I'll definitely get him to come then." He pressed his floor.

"I'll be expecting you guys. I love you, Derek. Take care of that man, you hear me? Don't hurt him. And if he hurts you… um… deal with it?"

Derek smirked. "Thanks ma, for that confidence boost."

"You know what I mean, Derek! I just meant that I know how hurt you'd be, how much you'd care for him no matter what. I'd have no say in it and you'd deal with it, right?"

"You know me too well, Momma." Derek came up to the hotel door and leaned against it. "I love you, momma."

"Oh, I love you too! I'm expecting both of you, remember? Next time you come down."

He chuckled and knocked on the door. "Yes'm! Bye momma."

"Bye baby! Be careful!" The phone clicked right as Spencer opened the door. He was smiling devilishly and he had his own phone in his hand. "What you got for me?"

"Some good news, Derek." The younger agent pulled him inside and pushed him against the door. He brought his lips to his partners and his arms around his neck. The phone snapped shut and the darker of the two brought Spencer closer. Their lips slid across one another, barely touching, their breath intermingling.

"What's got you so excited, Spence?" Derek's mouth moved against his jaw line and he smiled.

"They might open my case officially if Professor Bergut can confirm his suspicions! Detective Ramos, Dr. Fillinger's friend, is helping us get it in!" The brunette jumped out of his lovers hands and bounced on the bed. "We'll have much more freedom then and can do this legally so no one will get in trouble."

Derek smiled and fell on the bed next to Spencer. They rolled over so they were facing each other and Derek kissed the slightly red nose. "Momma wants you to visit her when we get vacation time."

Spencer sighed happily. "I know, she told me. I said that I'd take advantage of her offer so… are you taking me?"

Derek pulled the younger towards him and kissed the top of his head. "We'll never hear the end of it from Sarah and Dessi, you know that?"

Spencer laughed and leaned into the chest holding him. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, babe." They sat like that for awhile until Derek saw the clock. "It's past twelve already? Damn. The hell did Fillinger think, scheduling a meeting at freaking 9 in the morning?"

Spencer laughed. "Well, jeez, be a little grateful you louse!" He tried to pull away.

"Me a louse? Who was it that I had to pry off this morning because his legs were suction cupped to me?!" He rolled over so he was on top started tickling Spencer until he couldn't breathe.

"I give! Please! Let me go!" He gasped for air when he was finally released, though still held down. "It's… too bright outside for anything naughty, Derek."

The older agent smiled and leaned down to whisper against his ear. "I wasn't planning on it, baby boy." He licked his ear and hopped off the bed, climbing into the chair by the window. Spencer sat up, his face red as a tomato, and stared at Derek with a scowl on his face.

He crawled off the bed, wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, and straddled the chair. "Could I put it in your head? Make you think like that?" He returned the earlier favor, then moved down to his neck, then his shirt collar, and finally he was stopped.

"Go any further and I won't be able to stop myself."

Spencer blushed and dove for his partner's lips. "Then don't."

Morgan lifted Spencer out of the chair and tossed him onto the bed. Their lips met slowly at first, then quickly, not as hot and not as hard. He moved down to the pale neck that was emitting a smell so intoxicating, Morgan moaned as his tongue trailed Reid's collar bone. He slipped the button shirt off after undoing it and moved down the sweating torso towards Spencer's belly, and further to the top of his groin. He tugged the pants down by a few inches until they were at the edge of his underwear and he made his way back up to Spencer's lips.

Spencer gasped as a warm hand closed itself around the hump in his underwear. He gripped Derek's shoulders and arched his back a bit. Derek sat up, unzipped his own pants, pulled himself out, then Spencer, and rolled over so that the brunette was on top of him.

Reid panted as he realized that Derek jr. was underneath him instead of rubbing against him. He jerked, causing Derek to moan. Smirking, he did it again, and again, and again, then was gripped by the ass. Morgan growled as he pushed Spencer back and pulled him down. Their members were touching now and he snaked a hand between them to gain some semblance of control. He rubbed them together and Spencer leaned down to close any room between them. His hands crumpled in the pillow below Derek's head, and he shot forward to create friction. Both of them moaned and Derek quickened his hands pace. Spencer took his lips, nipping the bottom one and licking the top.

He gave out first, his body relaxing as he fell on top of Derek who was in the middle of coming. Their pants were in sync and Spencer rolled off of his lover. Derek rolled to his side to grab tissues, then to the other to grab Reid. The brunette smiled as he kissed Derek again and took a tissue to clean himself.

"Broad daylight outside and you have me looking like a teenager getting a quickie in the locker room."

Spencer laughed. "I do not. It was you, not me. You started it! I just finished it."

"Right. First."

Spencer smacked Derek across the face and rolled off the bed. "You deserved it!"

Derek followed but was shut out by the bathroom door. He heard a click and knew he was locked out. "Fine! But when I get in there your wet little ass is mine!"

The door unlocked and he opened it, only to be stopped again. Spencer was leaning as hard as he could against the door. "Don't hurt me!" There was a smile in his voice and he waved the white cloth through the crack of the open door.

"I won't, I won't." The door closed behind them and muffled giggles were the only sound in the hotel room.

* * *

_A month late, this I know. Sorry! I've been blocked by my muse and reading some really good fics. Heard of the series by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak? AMAZING. I'll try to update soon! TRY being the operative word here. ..Thank you Shinji! I love you too! _


	8. Day Six Point Two

_Look! Less than a month this time! . Better, right?_

* * *

_Day Six Point Two_

"Agent Morgan?" Dr. Fillinger asked, his sandwich muffling his voice. "What should we do about it?"

"Ah, well, I was thinking we should wait until Detective Ramos called us back. He said that it should only take a few hours to convince his boss."

Thomas snorted. "That asshole? It'll probably take a few doughnuts and the promise of a trip to the strip club. He's so corrupted the devil and him duke it out in the ring."

Morgan laughed and sat up. Spencer was lying next to him, feet at the head of the bed, watching the television. "It would make more sense if we wait though. That way we have the power to do whatever we need to. I'll talk to Spencer about it and we'll call you after Ramos lets us know. Cool?"

"Uh huh. My wife says thank you, by the way."

"No problem. Talk to you later. Good bye."

"Bye Agent!" There was a click and then nothing. Morgan threw his phone to the edge of the bed near Spencer's head and rested on his calf.

"What are you discussing with me?" The brunette questioned.

Derek pinched the calf underneath him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For listening in on my conversation."

Spencer turned and kitty glared. "I heard my name, I listened. Nothing wrong with that."

Derek shrugged. "I was just going to talk to you about the officers Dr. Fillinger talked to. He remembered their names, what they looked like, and their squad car number. So it'll be too easy to locate them." Spencer turned the t.v off and snatched his calf back. "However," Morgan emphasized the word and softly kicked Reid's side. "I don't think we should do anything yet until our case is opened for investigation."

The younger of the two crawled in between Morgan's legs and rested his head on his stomach. "I think you're right. We'd have a lot more room to move around… and it'd be legal."

Morgan started petting his lovers head. "So we wait."

"Wait we do," laughed Spencer, nudging the darker males stomach.

DMSR

"Why the fuck not?" Detective Gregory Ramos asked. He was sitting in the office of his commanding officer, Adam Ricker. The blinds had been pulled down, a box of donuts placed on the table, a subtle hint for a free day this week was given, and the greasy bastard still wouldn't give the right answer.

"Watch your language with me, Detective." He snatched a donut from the box and stuffed it into his fat face. "I have my reasons."

Ramos rolled his eyes. "And what reasons would those be?"

"I'm not gonna say it again, beaner: Watch your tone with me."

Ramos saw red and bit the inside of his cheek. His hands were shaking and he made fists so as not to jump out of his chair and beat the shit out of his boss. "Okay, I understand. I apologize for my _insolent_ behavior."

Ricker snorted and waved a thick fingered, oily, left hand with a too tight gold wedding band. Ramos stood up, walked into the pen, and slammed the door shut behind him. "Fuckin' asshole," he whispered under his breath. A few officers stared at him as he made his way to the break room cursing in Spanish and red in the face.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him, pulled his smart phone out and scrolled though the contacts. He selected 'Reid, Spencer' and hit 'call'.

"Hello?" A slightly bubbly voice answered and he felt like kicking himself.

"Agent Reid, hello."

There was silence on the other end. "I'm sorry I put you through the trouble. Thank you for trying, Detective Ramos."

"I'm so sorry, Agent. I tried. My boss is a douche bag who thinks about his stomach before his kids." He heard the release of breath, indicating a small laugh. "I'll tell you what. Those two officers we want to interview? They have the day off tomorrow."

Spencer arched an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"They usually spend the day together. Single bachelors, and they're either at each others houses or at the strip joint down the road. My guess, the strip joint."

"Okay," The agent drew out, urging him on.

"I was thinking, did Fillinger tell you about Tanner?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, he did. The Navy man, right?"

"Yes." Ramos leaned against the counter, a grin growing on his face.

"Me and him, we can, uh, roll on over by the strip club and, uh… _interview_ them…for precautionary reasons of course."

Spencer smirked, his eyes glowing a dangerous glint that Derek found extremely hot. "I'd like that, sir. Only…why are you guys helping me?"

Ramos stood up when the door opened and moved to the corner. "I'm fond of Fillinger, as we all are, and we'd do pretty much anything for him. He's an amazing dude who cares too much for other people. Instead of leaving all the burden -no offense- on him, we take some of it off and he feels better."

Reid smiled. "You guys sound a lot like our team. I appreciate this, Detective Ramos. Thank you."

"No problem, Agent. I'm actually going to quite enjoy this."

"See? Everyone wins," Spencer laughed. "Good bye, Detective."

"Bye Agent. I'll contact you tomorrow." The phone clicked and Morgan took it from him.

"Baby boy, I don't know about you, but I-"

"Am hungry too, Derek. Look, it's almost dinner time. Want to see if you can make a reservation at the restaurant down the street?" Spencer smirked for a second as Derek's face fell partially. He innocently batted his eyelashes. "What's the matter?"

Derek kissed his nose. "Nothing, Pretty Boy. Nothing at all. I'll go see what I can do about those reservations."

"Derek, I love you."

"I love you too."

DMSR

"The hell is Malai Kofta?" Derek asked.

Spencer rolled his eyes and pointed to the other menu at the edge of the table. "It gives you a description on all of the dishes, Derek."

The darker man scrunched his nose. "Why can't you explain it to me?"

"Don't use that puppy dog face on… It's a vegetarian alternative to meatballs smothered in a thick and creamy curry-like sauce. Happy?"

Derek grinned. "Yes, baby boy. I am. Now, what's this?"

Spencer sighed. "Get the chicken tikka marsala, Der. Trust me."

Derek licked his lips. "Okay, fine." He closed the menu and placed it on the corner of the table. "What are you getting?"

Spencer bit his lip. "Same as always… but with a small side of chole. Yum."

"What do you usually get?" Derek asked.

"Tandori chicken. With a baked potato. But since we're not at home and these people don't know exactly how I like it, I can settle for a bit of chickpea curry…and bread. You can't have chole or chicken tandori without naan."

Derek arched a brow. "Right. I know exactly what you're getting now."

Spencer sighed and smiled. "Drop it, fool."

"Me the fool? I abhor that statement!"

"Ooh. Look at you, using smart words. Congrats, muscle man."

Derek glared at his lover and pinched his hand that was beating a soft rhythm on the table.

"Ow. Jeez, Derek, what is up with you and pinching?!"

"It's worked since I was a kid, and I plan on using it until I die."

DMSR

"Derek, stand on your own two feet!"

"But Pretty Boy! I can't! My body keeps gravitating towards yours and it won't stop!"

The shower ran over the both of their heads and Spencer turned it away, towards the wall. "Der, please. I can't keep my balance like this, I'll slip. I'll suffocate!"

Morgan was leaning his full body weight on his lover and squeezing him as hard as he could.

"Derek!"

"Hey! You were messing with me earlier so I get to mess with you."

Spencer squinted his eyes in confusion. "When?" Morgan stopped squeezing him and raked his nails softly down his sides.

"Before we left for the restaurant. You _knew_ what I wanted. And you knocked me off my high horse."

Spencer giggled. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just… I knew… you wanted to go further than what we did today."

Derek turned his lover around to face him. "Baby, you could have just told me."

"I know. But it was… a better way for me to diffuse the situation at the time." Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"I can wait for you, you know." He kissed his lips, tipping his chin as he did so.

"I know. I just feel kind of bad. I mean-"

"Don't. I said I can wait and I mean it. I will."

Spencer pouted his lips. "Really?" he asked, his eyes indicating the other mans growing member.

"Ah…yeah, uh… I mean, come on, we're in the shower together. Try and tell me you aren't turned on." Derek pinched a nipple to prove his point and elicited a moan from his lover.

"You and that damn pinching," Spencer gasped out.

"Me an' my pinching," Derek said against his neck, nuzzling it until the brunette lifted for easier access. "That's my Pretty Boy."

Morgan turned the water back onto them and slid his tongue down Spencer's neck and collarbone. "I think this is my favorite part of you."

Spencer moaned in response, his body shaking from the pleasure. "More," he called.

Derek's hands roamed around the pale, but reddened body. They stopped at the hips and swirled random shapes into them. Spencer's arms tightened around his lover and he was pushed back. "I want you to stay standing up, you hear me? Fall and we're both gonna get hurt."

The brunette nodded and bit his thumb as Derek licked a line from his right nipple, to his left, to his belly, his trail, and finally to his head. He gasped as the warm tongue wrapped around the tip of the shaft.

Morgan licked from the base to the head and back again. Spencer's long, elegant fingers squeezed the dark, bald head and he slowly started sliding down the wall. Derek helped him stay up, gripping his ass to keep his balance. "You taste a little spicy, Pretty boy. Or is it just me?"

The younger of the two laughed, but gasped again as Derek engulfed him. He couldn't close his mouth and saliva was starting to drip all over him. He placed his right hand over his mouth and eventually stuffed his fingers inside to muffle himself further. He bit down on them as he came, the white liquid flowing into the back of his lovers throat. His knees gave out but Derek stopped him from falling completely and laid him in the tub, hot water running over both of them.

"What…about…you?" Breathless but concerned Spencer asked.

The darker man smirked. He turned his lover over, put him on his knees, and leaned on him, pushing those perfect, long legs together. "I can take care of myself," he said, thrusting between Spencer's thighs. He groaned when hands wrapped around the head of his member. He heard Spencer softly whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again, but all he could think about was how happy he was at the moment.

* * *

_I was unsure about this chapter. I think it was more of a filler. but don't worry. The next one moves it on a bit :D_


	9. Day Seven Point One

_ Read on man. Read on. _

* * *

_Day Seven Point One_

"And you got me doing this today because…?" Tanner was not a morning person, and I knew that. So why the hell did I wake him up so early?

"Because you said you'd help me with this so you're helping me." I took a bite of my hash brown and checked the window of Jason Washington's house once more. This dude was one of the two officers Fillinger had talked to. Today was his day off and I knew he would be meeting up with Dillan Davis sometime. Those fucktards always spent too much time together. I'd say they were together if they weren't always catching whores or going to strip joints.

"I'm just gonna sleep til some action happens. Staying still ain't really my thing."

"A Master Chief Petty Officer says being still isn't his thing? You're a liar. I've seen you guys 'in action'. Psh, being busy my ass. That's fine. You sleep. I'll just be here trying to help Fillinger."

"Aw, damn. Don't try and guilt trip me."

I sighed. I wasn't at all. I was just making a point. "I wasn't, man. I was just saying."

About three hours passed and damn straight skippy, there was officer Davis knocking on Washington's door.

"Well let's get this popcorn poppin'."

I squinted my eyes and stared at him until he reacted. "What? You never heard that before?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hell no I never heard that before. You're so fuckin' old, man. Lets go."

DMSR

"Areola Fifty-One? Is that seriously the name of this STD breeder?" Tanner stared up at the sign, blocking his eyes from the bright afternoon sun. "It's broad frickin' day light outside and these dicks have the audacity to prance into a titty bar?!"

Ramos crouched, falling back on his heels and placing his elbows on his knees. He held his stomach until he stopped laughing and regained his composure. Standing up and taking a deep breath, he wiped a tear from his eye and stared with his buddy up at the sign. "You think this one is bad? Obviously you haven't heard of LA 'gentlemen clubs', Tanner."

"I can honestly, no lie, say that I have _never_ been to a whore house before. Ain't I a keeper?"

Ramos rolled his eyes. "So you're in your third marriage because…?" With a slap to the back of his head, he followed the older man into the germ infestation.

The first thing he noticed was that there was an unusually large amount of people here. Maybe twenty to thirty. It was almost one p.m. and there were about thirty people in a titty bar? _Why? _

Tanner scanned the bar first, noticing three waitresses nestled against a man in an expensive suit, probably about a thousand dollars. Slicked, black hair, peppered with grey. A Daytona Rolex on his wrist, Gucci shoes that looked to be about nine hundred dollars, four or five gold rings on his sausage fingers, and a thick gold chain around his neck. He was too busy with the females to notice anything around him, but no worries. He had two burly men at each end of the bar, keeping surveillance.

Most of the men in there were dressed in the same manner. An expensive suit, a lot of rings, slicked back hair, and a gold chain around their neck. None of them were alert, ignorance truly being bliss at the moment.

The two authority figures located their targets, who were chatting it up with some of the men dressed 'fancily'. Washington excused himself for the bathroom, and a few seconds later, Davis did the same. One of the men stared suspiciously behind them but he made no move to stand up.

Tanner discreetly nodded at Ramos, and slipped out through the front door. He snuck around the back, luckily it wasn't locked, and came into the building, right in front of the bathrooms. He peered down the hall, noting that no one was coming, and quickly caught the attention of Ramos. The detective stood from his spot, much to the dismay of the stripper making her way over to him, and met Tanner at the men's entrance. He opened the door, and came upon the officers arguing in front of the sinks.

Both men froze when Ramos came into view and conversation stopped abruptly.

"R- Ramos. Man, th- the hell are you doin' here, hah," Davis asked, trying to seem light.

Ramos nodded at Tanner and the man came into the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind him, and walked next to Ramos_. _

"Hey Davis. Washington. I got a few questions for you guys. Think you could answer 'em?"

DMSR

"Oh shit." Professor Bergut was squinting his eyes at a piece of paper that had come out of the printing machine. "I knew it."

His wife, Professor Nathalie, as everyone called her, roller her chair to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Did you ever doubt yourself, sweetheart?" Her voice was soothing on his ears, as it had always been in the thirty-five years they had been married.

"No," he replied, setting the paper down and returning her kiss with one on her forehead. "But I was hoping I was wrong."

Mrs. Bergut frowned and held her husband's hand. "How come, dear?"

He sighed and took his glasses off, lying them on top of the paper. "Because this means that she was really murdered… and now we have to find her killer."

DMSR

"Why didn't you save the number?!" Morgan demanded. He threw the cover off the bed and sorted through the sheets.

"I thought I wouldn't need to!" Reid was sorting through his and Morgan's dirty clothes.

"Pretty Boy," he sighed and started to fix the bed. "That was so stupid of you."

Spencer laughed and fell into the chair by the window. "I know." He closed his eyes and then slumped lower. "I know," he said more solemnly this time.

"He'll call us though. He probably saved the number in his phone as soon as he could."

Spencer groaned and ran a hand through his honey curls. "Right. Yeah, you're right. I guess… I'm just worried because it's already two and he hasn't called yet."

Morgan laid across the bed, making it so his head was on the side Reid was. He reached an arm out and rubbed his lovers elbow lovingly. "He's a human too. He's got a wife, and he had to sleep last night. He's probably finishing-"

Spencer's phone rang and he bolted out of the chair to grab it. Standing in front of the now muted television, he opened it. "Hello?"

Professor Bergut answered, and then there was silence. "Professor?" Spencer prodded.

"Ah…yes, well…" There was rustling and then a female voice was speaking. One that reminded the doctor of his mothers.

"Hello, Dr. Reid. My name is Nathalie, I'm Roger- er, Professor Bergut's wife. We did the tests we promised to, and in doing so, we have… come to the conclusion that…your mother was indeed… murdered."

The tears that had filled the agents eyes spilled over as Derek made his way over and wrapped his arms around him. He cried openly, his sobs audible on the other side of the phone.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Doctor. I wish I didn't have to tell you the rest."

Spencer sniffled and let Derek use a tissue to wipe his tears and his nose. He gently smiled at his partner. "I'm sorry." He said. "You can tell me now."

Mrs. Bergut choked this time, and the phone was returned to the original owner. "I'm sorry for your loss, Doctor. About your mothers murder, peculiar, it was. The ashes, going by your mothers last medical bill, the ratio of everything added up. All except for the medicinal factors I found in her body. Your mother was taking Clozapine, correct?"

"Um, yes. She was."

Professor Bergut nodded to his wife. "An atypical antipsychotic. I've heard great revi- sorry. That would cause a lower count in white blood cells, which made her more susceptible to sickness. I think whoever killed your mother knew this."

"What would make you say so?" This time it was Derek who had asked, his ear next to Spencer's.

"Well, like I said earlier, I did a ratio. Since I didn't have all the ashes to work with, I merely took a part, sort of like cookin- sorry again. Back to point, the culprit used amphetamines to invade your mother's system. Once again, she was weak, so even the smallest amount worked. Maybe their intention wasn't to kill, but to stop all cognitive thoughts. Her levels of norepinephrine and dopamine were above that of a normal human's body. This induced the cardiac arrest."

"Didn't they pump her stomach? Wouldn't that have been found?" Derek was getting angrier by the second. Spencer had put the phone on speaker and was holding it out as far as he could, as close to Derek as he possibly could without letting it go.

"They did. And they should have. So my theory oof- my wife's theory is that they used a needle form. It was probably a shot directly to the heart, which would be directly under her breast and no examiner would have a need to check there. If not, it would have been inserted through the femoral artery, or the carotid artery, and with that, a coroner wouldn't think to look there because she was a 'hear attack' patient."

Spencer finally handed the phone to Derek and bit his lip. His tears were gone now, replaced by the red of anger. A blood vessel on his forehead was popping and he folded his arms as he sat on the bed.

Derek took the phone off of speaker. "Professor Bergut, you have no idea how thankful we are to you and your wife."

"Agent, it was no trouble at all. And we do not expect anything in return, do you understand?"

Derek sighed. Old people were either really kind or really mean. They just happened upon a really nice couple. "I understand," he said, with no intention to back down. "Good bye Professor. We'll keep you updated."

"Good bye, Agent. Be well." His wife chimed in, "Take care of that poor boy!" just as the phone was hung up and Morgan smiled as he closed the flip.

"Spencer?" He asked, sitting down next to the practically steaming brunette. "Spencer?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Did you get all of that?" The darker man pulled Reid's bottom lip free from the wrath of his front teeth. It wasn't until he saw Derek's thumb when he noticed he was drawing blood.

"I did. And I know I'm going to kill the son-of-a-bitch that murdered my mom."

DMSR

"Qu- questions? About what?" Davis stammered.

Backing the both of them to the wall, Tanner and Ramos smirked almost in unison. "We're the ones asking questions. Not you," the older naval rate said.

"They're gonna notice when none of us come out! Four men in a bathroom is weird don't you think?"

"Three numbnuts, no one saw me come in. I'm slick like that, heh."

Ramos rolled his eyes. "They didn't seem to care too much in all honesty. I just want to know a few things. Willing to help me out, boys?" He folded his arms as he came face to face with Washington.

Both glanced at one another. "Okay. What do you want to know?" Davis asked.

"First of all, who the hell are those people?"

Davis gulped. "They're… the mob."

Ramos arched an eyebrow and Tanner shrugged. "What do you mean 'the mob'?"

Washington sighed. "The mob. Gangsters. Mafia. Get it? They're the mob."

Ramos unfolded his arms and pushed Washington aside. He zoned on Davis, who was the least emotional and more nervous looking. "Care to elaborate?"

Davis nodded slowly. "A- a few days ago… we were… told to-"

"What the fuck man! You're gonna get us killed!"

Davis whipped his head around and glared at his friend. "I'm tired of checking my shoulder every two seconds, Jason. I wanna be safe, and they'll never know it was us, right?"

Ramos narrowed his eyes. "I know how to keep a secret." He nodded at Tanner and the man took Washington to the other side of the bathroom. "Go on," he urged.

"Well… we were told to…coerced to keep quiet."

"About what exactly?"

Davis bit his lip. "There was a phone call the other day from this doctor. He wanted us to check something out. When we told chief about it, he just said not to worry about, to go interview this doctor but then write him off as bogus. So we did that."

Sensing there was more, Ramos stared him in the eyes and nodded.

"After that, we got a 'visit' from the mob, telling us that if we ratted them out, they'd kill us."

Leaning back on the sinks, the detective tapped his chin with a pointer. "Who is this mob boss? Is he the guy out there with the body guards on the bar?"

Davis closed his eyes, indicating a yes. "His name is Vinny Ambrogino."

"This call you got from the doc, you know what it was about, why?"

Erratically he shook his head. "I had no idea, man. I swear! I think Ricker knows but I don't know, man. I fuckin' swear!"

"Alright, alright." He looked over to Tanner and Washington who were in the middle of a death glare battle.

"How do you know we're not wired, ass wipe?"

Ramos laughed. "You'd have put yourselves in danger if that were true."

Washington lost the contest and then turned towards Ramos. "Say what? How?"

"Because you two were obviously arguing over something serious, and if you had a wire on you, I'm pretty sure even imbeciles like you would know to keep your mouths shut," Tanner threw in.

Both men looked down. "Did you have any idea, Washington? What that call was about?"

"I didn't man. When we got there we thought it was weird too. And we talked to chief about it. I think that's why those guys threatened us."

Tanner and Ramos' eyes met and they both came to a silent agreement. "Well, boys. Thank you for the help. I'll definitely be in contact with you later."

As they turned to walk out the door, Washington stopped Tanner by grabbing his arm. "You guys are gonna keep quiet about us, right?"

Tanner grinned with the right side of his face and closed the door behind him.

"That was awfully mean, Mr. Military Man."

"Aw, they'll be fine." He glanced down the hall. "I reckon you stay, then leave in a few so as not raise suspicion. Sound good?"

Ramos sighed. "I reckon so, partner."

Tanner glared out the corner of his eye. "Why you gotta tease me for my southern upbringing? You sure as hell don't do it when Julie serves you at our damn dinner table."

"And with good reason. That woman would beat the shit out of me."

"Ain't she a southern belle?" He laughed and raised an arm. "I'll be across the street at the IHOP. Have fun."

Ramos turned down the hall and made it back out where trance music and slutty girls were permeating around the room like steam.

* * *

_Please note that I had absolutely no idea what I was talking about with the medical stuffs! I mean, the amphetamines and how they affect you is right, as well as the consequences of taking Clozapine, but the rest of it was all BS! I just tried to make it work!…Did it?_

_Hope you review!... **No seriously, review. I have no idea if what I'm writing is satisfying any of you. No one is reviewing and I keep thinking the worse, like no one is reading my story anymore... so if you are, let me know please?**_


	10. Day Seven Point Two

_Hello. My name is Shinji. I'm Tora's beta and I apologize for taking two weeks on this! She bothered me and I finally went to it. Rogue, you to blame as well. She made me read your messages and I felt obligated after :) Again, I am sorry._

_Mwuhahahaha! So it turns out he wasn't busy with school work! He was just being lazy. I got this from him about ten minutes ago! Enjoy~_

* * *

_Day Seven Point Two_

"Yeallow?" Morgan answered. He had left the room for the convenience store and was getting himself a new pack of jerky as he moved the phone to between his head and shoulder.

"Agent Reid wasn't answering his phone so I thought I'd call you," Ramos replied.

"Hey Detective. Eh, I think he's taking a shower." He switched shoulders and pulled out his wallet.

"I have a lot to tell you guys. Think we could meet at your hotel?"

Derek didn't like the tone of the detectives voice. "Yeah. You and Tanner?" Ramos hmmed. "I'll text you the directions. In about an hour good?"

"Yeah. If not then an hour and a half. Spent the whole day at a damn strip joint. I _need_ a shower."

Derek raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I assume you'll fill me in."

Ramos smiled on the other end. "Course, Agent. See you soon."

"Right, in a bit." Derek hung up and looked both ways down the street. Not too many cars, so he braved and made it across.

"Spencer?"

"Bathroom," the brunette called back.

Derek tossed the bag onto the bed and went into the bathroom. He snaked his arms around his lover who was brushing his teeth.

"Erek, ah hyin taa mush mai eeth!"

Derek laughed and squeezed Spencer. "The hell did you just say?"

He spit into the sink, met with much resistance. "I said that I was trying to brush my teeth!"

"Good. Because we'll have company come the next hour."

Spencer wiped his mouth with his towel. "The detective?"

"And his partner in… justice."

Spencer giggled and walked out of the bathroom, slowed down by the attachment to his back. "Der, seriously, I cannot move with you holding onto me like a sloth to a tree."

"Lets lay down and watch t.v. for a while." Spencer threw his eyes up. "Just let me hold you, Pretty Boy."

Blushing, he nodded and they both made their way to the bed.

DMSR

"This is the place?"

"Yeah, that's what he texted me."

Tanner's mouth turned down and his eyebrows shot up. He nodded his head. "Huh."

Ramos sighed and hit the elevator button. "What, Tanner?"

"Nothing. I guess I was just expecting them to be staying at a five star luxurious hotel. Shit, I'd be."

"It might come to your surprise that you actually make more than them."

Tanner scrunched up his face. "But I don't do anything but sit and 'supervise', 'review'… I make more than them?"

"Ah, yeah. I looked into it when I was deciding whether to stay on."

The elevator dinged and they walked to the door. "That sucks," Tanner said as he knocked.

"No joke."

The door opened and in front of them stood a large black male clothed in a tight shirt and dark pants. Behind him was a brunette of the same height, lanky, dressed in a sweater vest and khakis. Ramos almost laughed when he glanced down and saw a pink skull with a black bow on one sock and blue anchors on the other.

"Agents Morgan and Reid?" Tanner offered his hand.

"That's us. Why don't you guys come in?" The darker male stepped aside and pulled the skinny one with him. Both stepped in and were guided to the small room. The agents took the bed and left the two chairs around the table to their guests.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." The brunette waved a hand as the two took their seat.

"I'm Detective Gregory Ramos. This is-"

"Jacob Tanner. Call me Tanner. I'm a Master Chief Petty."

"Navy?" Derek asked. He got a nod in return.

Ramos sized up the room, settled in the chair, then opened his mouth. "This is a lot bigger than we had originally thought."

Spencer perked up and squinted his eyes. "Expound please?"

"It's just… there's a whole plot happening and we're dropping into the middle of the story. The climax is close." Ramos sighed. "We made it just in time," he said with mock joy, his hands raised in the sad carcass of a cheering spectator.

DMSR

"Was your chief paid off?" Spencer inquired.

"I think so, yeah. Why the hell else would he have stopped them from making a proper investigation happen?"

"You haven't talked to him?" Derek asked.

"Uh… I'm not trying to lose my job."

"Right. Sorry."

"I wish I could. I really wanna find out. I mean, it's most likely true. He was probably paid off. By this dude, his name is-"

"Vinny Ambrogino," Tanner put in.

Ramos raised his hand and shrugged. "Interrupt me, sure."

"Ambrogino? I'm pretty sure that means… 'little immortal one'?"

"Oh great. The foreshadowing can't get any more obvious." Tanner rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

Spencer, Derek and Ramos laughed and Tanner glared at his partner. "I'm bein' serious here! How the hell am I supposed to do anything now? Y'know how superstitious I am. Immortal? That's some devil shit."

"Oh come on, Tanner. You're an almost fifty year old man who has the body of a thirty year old, a wife ten years younger than you, two full grown children, two teenagers, three grandchildren, and you're still afraid of superstitions?"

"Ey, ey, ey. Come on, man. You can never get too old for the supernatural." Derek raised his hands in a defensive manner jokingly.

"Alright, my bad."

Spencer hated to break up the fun but he had to. This bastard was gonna be his. "Detective?" He waited until Ramos focused on him. "Think you can find more on that Vinny guy?"

"Yeah. Him and his cronies fill up about half of the files at work. Gimme a day and I can sneak the important ones to you."

"Better yet, can you sneak me in there?"

Ramos stopped and stared. "You want me… to sneak you… into my office?"

Reid nodded sheepishly. "I do. I could do it fast too. I mean, it would probably take me half an hour max to read all those files, I promise."

Derek nodded as Spencer talked. "What do you mean?" Tanner questioned.

"I can read very, very fast. It won't take long. Can you at least think about it?"

"Very fast? How fast?"

Spencer sighed. "20,000 words per minute. Can you think about it, please?"

Ramos squinted his eyes. "Well, I can see. Come tomorrow we'll see how I feel. If I'm confident I can get you in there without rousing suspicion, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Detective."

Tanner raised an eyebrow and looked at Derek. He nodded towards Spencer.

Derek sighed. "What else, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer looked from Ramos to Morgan. "What do you mean?"

"What else did you want to say?"

He gulped and looked over to Tanner. "Does Ricker know that you exist?"

"No…" Ramos answered for him, apprehensively.

"You think-"

"Whoa now. Hold up a sec, doc. We agreed to help you but not at the cost-"

"I can," Tanner replied.

"What?" Ramos stood from his chair and stared at his buddy incredulously.

"I said I could do it."

"You're gonna get into trouble. Vinny ain't a thug, he's a cold hearted mob boss. His mug has never been put out, but everyone knows the slimy snakes name."

"You didn't seem to know him…"

"He's been inactive for a while. In fact, I forgot about him. And I think that was his plan."

Tanner smirked. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Greg. I got this all sorted out. While this little genius has been cranking ideas, my own wheels been turnin'. Let me do this, trust me, I got it."

Ramos bit his tongue and nodded. "Fine. If anything happens, I'm blaming you and these agents."

"Wait now, this little Einstein and Mr. Sailor over there are to blame, don't bring me into this."

Ramos glared at Derek who put his hands up in defense. "My b."

* * *

_Now, it's short but he's working on the next chapter so it will be up hopefully soon :D Ha, you guys should have seen him arguing with me over Derek's last line. lol_


	11. Day Eight Point One

_Alright, so he got this to me yesterday but I kind of forgot to put it up... Next chapter is with him though!_

* * *

_Day Eight Point One_

"Um… is it weird that we've been here for over a week now and we haven't heard from Hotch in four days?" Derek asked, looking at his cell phone. Spencer pulled the cover from over his head, his honey curls bouncing up as he did.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty, babe. Wakey, wakey."

Spencer yawned and rose, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "Are you going to order room service?"

Morgan scrunched his nose. "I don't want to but I guess I can." He stared at the urn, standing next to the t.v. "Hey, Spence, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I was wondering… what you wanted to do…with…your mom."

The head on his shoulder drooped, moving down to between his arm and his pectoral. He laid back, and the long limbs wrapped around him. "Derek, would you come with me to Sunrise Mountain?"

Derek raised an eyebrow as he stroked his lovers hair. "Isn't that place closed off, baby?"

Spencer nodded on his chest. "To the edge then. I can't remember whether or not it is."

Derek ruffled the silk between his fingers. "Strange. We'll go soon."

Spencer said something, but his voice was muffled by the body underneath his face. "Say what?"

"I said I'm keeping some of the ash. But I want to let her see the sun."

"That's fine. I think that's actually better."

A few minutes later, the brunette was breathing evenly again. Just as Morgan was setting his phone down, it began to ring. He checked the screen and 'Fillinger' had popped up. He answered before it woke the sleeping beauty under him. "Hello?"

"Hey Agent. I think I have some good news for Dr. Reid."

Derek pouted his lips. "Then why call me?" he whispered.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Well, to good news there's always bad news."

"What is it?" He asked, resigned.

"Well, we got the information we need about Ricker."

Morgan almost jumped up, but he restrained himself and calmed his breathing. "But?"

"But they might've seen Tanner's face. So, his help is out, on Ramos' insistence. He's gonna lay low for awhile, take his family to Disney for a few days."

"Wait, he's leaving town for a few days? Ah, yeah, that makes sense. Mobsters will go after your family. Alright, no problem. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I was just hoping you could give me his number." Spencer stirred and he lowered his voice. "I want to thank him for this, even though I know it's because you asked him that he's doing anything."

"Nonsense. They're helpful people so they're doing it because they want to. I'm glad I can help you guys, even if it's indirectly." He gave the number to the agent.

Derek cleared his throat. "Now the good news?"

"Oh, yes! Ramos said he could definitely get Dr. Reid into the records! The keeper called in sick and Ramos volunteered. Dreary duty but he knew it would help. He was hoping that he could come in through the back."

Derek raised a brow. "Is the records section _inside_ the police building?"

"Ah, yeah. Is that strange?"

"Um, no. It's just, usually they're in a building next to the station… but if you text him the directions he can get there."

"Are you not going with him?" The agent could hear the grin in Fillinger's voice and sucked his teeth. He stared down at the brunette soundly sleeping in his arms.

"No. He wants to go by himself and I won't stop him. He needs this, so I'll give it to him."

* * *

_I promise the next will be up within a week if not sooner! I PROMISE._


	12. Day Seven Point Three

_See? I told you! Shinji says hello and he's happy he's involved more now haha. Also, Rogue, he says he blames me not you :( This is the right order. It's sort of like a bonus :D_

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

_Day Seven Point Three_

"Look, Ramos, I'll be fine. And I told you, if not I have a back-up plan. Alright?" He was starting to annoy me. I know he's worried about me but damnit I'm a grown man and can take care of myself and my own.

He was quiet and I could tell his brow was furrowing. "Fine. Call me when you're done."

I hung the phone up and left it in my glove box. The red truck I was waiting for finally passed me and I waited until it turned the corner. I got out of the car and walked the two blocks inconspicuously to the Chiefs house. His wife and kid were gone now, to some recital or concert, in that red truck. He was alone in his house, probably in that mancave of his Ramos told me about.

I came up to the two story house and went straight to the back door. Checking around me, seeing no one, I searched for a spare key. After about fifteen minutes I found it, hidden under the gnome in the corner of the backyard. I opened the back door and crept into the house. Hot damn, if anyone knew what I was doing…

I could hear indiscriminate noises coming from the door directly underneath the stairs. Mancave it is then. I slowly opened the door just in case it creaked and luckily it didn't. The steps were harder, being wood and a little old. Not too much noise later I found him conveniently facing away from me, watching the football game on the big screen.

"The fuck?! I swear, these pigs piss me off!" Ha, pigs he says. Who's the cop? He reached onto the table filled with chips and dips, and grabbed a napkin as I slid the ski mask over my face.

Just as he pulled back to wipe his mouth I covered it and cuffed his hand to the chair back. He tried to open his mouth to scream but I stuffed a few napkins in it and gripped his other hand with my right.

He looked scared and I couldn't help but find a little joy in that. His assholiness has brought so much pain to Ramos over the years and now this woman was murdered and he was involved. What's a little fear?

"I got a few questions for ya, old man. I hope you're in the answering mood. Your wife and kid are upstairs and my partner is waiting for the signal. Good to go?"

The fat bastard forcibly calmed himself then nodded his head. "If you make any kind of screaming noise, that's the signal by the way."

The Chief's eyes widened and he nodded once more. He gets it now, huh? "Good. Are you involved with Vinny Ambrogino?"

He nodded.

"Do you know what he's in the middle of right now?"

Another nod.

"Care to share?" I took the napkins out of his mouth and he started to spit the disintegrating pieces out.

"Who are-"

"Answer."

"He's-"

DMSR

"Are you satisfied now?"

It had been about thirty minutes since I took the napkins out of his mouth and he'd given me everything, albeit painstakingly slowly. I hadn't even shown him a weapon and he was singing like a canary. "I am."

"Can you let me go now? My wife and kid, too?!"

I scrunched my nose. "Yes. I'll leave the key here and as soon as you hear that front door slam that'll mean your wife and kid have been released too. _Then_ you can unlock yourself, got it?"

"Fine, fine. Just get the fuck out."I chuckled. "Snappy, aren't we? It's fine to put other people in danger but not yourself and family?"

He shut up again and closed his eyes. "Wait for that door, Chief."

I walked up the stairs with my back facing the door and slowly opened the it. "Don't let them go yet, man." I said to keep up appearances. I walked to the front door, opened it, and took my mask and gloves off. Walking out of the house I slammed the door and quickly walked to the end of the sidewalk and around the corner. Quickening my pace I crossed the street and almost ran into an oncoming car. Immediately I recognized them from the titty bar and knew I had to get out of there. Apologizing quickly, I ran down the last block and into my car.

Grabbing what I needed from the glove box, I dialed the number. "Hey Jules. Baby, you feel like takin' a vacation?"

* * *

_Hello, hello! Working on the next chapter! Please review!_


	13. Day Eight Point Two

_Fresh off the Beta :D Enjoy!_

* * *

_Day Eight Point Two_

"Agent," Ramos greeted in a hushed tone. He opened the door enough to let the brunette in and swiftly closed it behind him.

"Thank you, Detective."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not too happy about this. Tanner has to run now and lets hope they don't track him to us."

Spencer tucked a curl behind his ear and nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm really grateful to him, though."

Ramos sat down at the small desk next to the electronic gate for the old case files. "As you damn well should be. Want me to tell you what he found out?"

The agent took a seat on the edge of the small desk on Ramos' signal. "Yes please."

"I can do that. Finish looking through these files and I'll tell you."

Spencer arched an eyebrow and nodded, not wanting to argue with the angry detective.

DMSR

"I don't approve of this, Derek Morgan."

"Then why are you here, Aaron Hotchner?"

The senior agent wrinkled his nose almost unnoticeably and nodded his head.

"We all had leave, I thought why not?" Rossi threw in, smirking as he came behind Hotch with his luggage.

"So I'm guessing you paid for their tickets and sprung it on them?"

Prentiss stepped forward, two bags in her hands and another tucked under her arm. "Yes, he did. And I'm not complaining. JJ couldn't make it. And of course Garcia has to stay by her babies."

"Of course," Morgan laughed, folding his arms as he walked through the lobby of his and Spencer's hotel. A few minutes after his love had left, he got a phone call from the same man he had mentioned earlier.

"_Oh, now he cares?" Morgan joked._

"_I was concerned the whole time. I was sure you had it handled."_

"_Right, Hotch. You weren't breathing down our necks and Strauss hasn't personally called me. What did you tell them?"_

"_That you and Reid were on an undercover case. Low and behold they believed it, but they want a case file on my desk in ninety-six hours."_

_Derek cringed. "Four days, huh?"_

_Hotch turned to his right and sighed. "I have some news, as well." There was a voice that overpowered his, but it was muffled, as if it was over a speaker._

_Derek rubbed his bald head, the tone of his boss's voice unappealing. "Yeah?"_

"_Well… expect us to be there soon." And with that, the dial tone sounded. _

DMSR

"What are your next steps, agent?"

Reid chewed his knuckle, and furrowed his brow, his eyes red with unshed tears and an anger he could barely contain.

"Thank you for all of your help, detective. I'm sure we can handle this. There's no reason for your further involvement. Once again, thank you for all of your help."

Detective Ramos' brows shot up to his hairline slowly and he nodded, his mouth pulled into a straight line. "No need to tell me twice, agent. It was great helping you guys and all, but, yeah."

Spencer shook his head and walked out the door.

He hopped into the rental car and dialed Derek. "Babe, I've got some really shitty news to-"

"Babe? How'd you know it was me?!" Prentiss squealed into the phone.

"Prentiss? Uh… wait…what?"

"You used 'some really shitty' language there, my young boy. Need some help? I'd be willing."

Spencer stared at the phone in his hand and made sure he had dialed the correct number. "Um… are…you are…in Vegas?"

"Ye-up. Right here with boss man, rich man, and sexy man."

Spencer sighed, out of amusement rather than annoyance. "Hanging around Garcia a little too much, don't you think?"

"How could I not? Only the best tech kitten on the earth."

"Oh, mortal, thank you for the compliment!"

"Garcia?!"

"At your service, my liege."

"How…? I don't even want to know. So… you, Rossi, and Hotch are here and Garcia's in her lair?"

"Correctomundo, Boy Genius. You're so smart." Garcia made a kissing sound.

Rolling his eyes towards the heavens he turned the key and plugged the phone into the AUX unit. "I'm assuming that since you picked up his phone you're at our room?"

"Yessir! Are you on your way?"

"About ten minutes out. See you then?"

"You will!"

"But not me, my vanilla love, I shall see you when you return!"

"Of course, Garcia. See you then."

The phone clicked and he turned at the light.

DMSR

Sort of dreading the encounter to come, Spencer opened the door.

Prentiss and Rossi were sitting in the chairs around the table and Hotch was standing against the television stand.

The raven haired woman in the room smirked when she saw the youngest team member. "So… one bed?"

Spencer blushed. "They made a mistake," he covered.

Morgan rubbed his face. "I told her already, she just won't believe me." Rossi laughed.

Hotch gripped his tie and fixed it, staring at Spencer as if waiting for something. "Um…"

"You were telling Prentiss that you had some upsetting news?" Hotch said, substituting the obscenity.

"Ah, yes. I do. Has he…?"

"I did, kid. Told them everything we know." Morgan was sitting towards the head of the bed, closest to the window. Spencer nodded and sat on the other side of the t.v. stand, crossing his arms.

"Vinny, that mob boss, he has his thumbs in all of the businesses around here. He owns a small chain of hotels, exclusive to Vegas. That casino on the corner block that rivals The Luxor? He owns two thirds of that. Believe it or not, he even has some connections in Brooklyn on drug production and selling.

"Apparently, he's been here for twenty years and he's never been seen by law enforcement. At least, none that weren't willing to take a bribe." Spencer's face lit with anger as he moved onto the next subject.

"To pay for all of these 'wonderful' projects," he said sarcastically. "He needs to use the money from his casino, and a little more. He's taking money from places he has no business."

Morgan watched his lovers body language change and wished he could go over to hold him. "Bennington?"

His eyes were wet, but definitely from anger. "Yes. He's been embezzling from the hospital he was contracted with, Bennington. According to that sell out, Ricker, mom overheard a conversation that happened between an employee and Ambrogino. He was told not to worry about any call from the sanitarium otherwise he would strike him and his family."

There was silence in the room and Spencer stared down at his feet. Hotch unfolded his arms and pulled out his phone. "Garcia?"

"Speak, oh mighty one."

"I need you to dig up anything you can as far as financial records for a Vincent Ambrogino."

"Are we sure that's his real name though?" Rossi questioned.

"Hey, who is the expert on Italian men?" Morgan teased.

"Authentic Italian men, my boy. I do not know these Americanized men's ways." Rossi waved a hand in dismissal and tried to lighten the mood.

Reid showed a hint of a smile. "I don't think he'd use a fake name."

Rossi nodded. "True. He does seem to be a bit of a narcissist, what with the arrogance and the seemingly Devil-May-Care attitude towards law enforcement."

"A bit? Talk about a case of full blown narcis over here. This sick guy must be starting in the mirror and dopplebanging the hell out of himself."

"Prentiss!" Hotch yelled. Obviously the lack of common courtesy was starting to get to him.

"Sorry, sir."

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it in an impatient, short tone.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Hotch growled and Garcia whimpered. "I found some things you guys might find interesting."

"What is it, baby girl?"

"So, that little rat has his money coming in from Brooklyn and the casino on Sunway drive. However, he is also getting money from a sanitarium…located in… V-Vegas. It's-"

"We know, Garcia." Rossi said.

"Right. Well, to add onto that, it's not only him running the family business."

"Wait, what?" Morgan asked.

"He's got a partner in crime, Boy Genius. A Franco Bordum."

Spencer froze at the name. His thoughts started to swirl, his vision closing in on that small stain on the carpet closest to the wall. He could hear that he was being called, by three -no, four- people. He sat down on the stand fully, resting his tired muscles.

"Bordum. His mother, Hotch. Her last words to Spe- Reid, she said 'Boredom could kill.' She must have meant Bordum, not boredom!"

Morgan jumped off the bed and grabbed Spencer by the shoulders. "Hey, Pretty Boy, listen. Are you listening?"

He received a small nod. "Good. Listen, we know who killed your mother now!"

Hotch placed a hand on Morgan's. "We don't know that for sure."

Derek sighed in annoyance. "You really think his mother would be talking about boredom on her deathbed?" He harshly whispered.

"She was mentally ill," Prentiss interjected.

"No, it's okay, I underst-" Spencer had started.

"Guys, guys! More news. Not good, might I add." Garcia's voice was little grim.

"Go ahead," Rossi prompted.

"This Bordum dude, Franco, he…works…at the sanitarium as a cover up."

"What?" Prentiss questioned. "How'd you find out?"

"Uh, well, I kind of broke into the tax records of the last two years and he's been working there. Since payments from the same account Vincent uses is going to him, I'm pretty sure they work together. Which means that the job at the sanitarium is a cover up so he has an excuse to visit the place and…get his money."

Morgan stared at Hotch and the older agent nodded. "Alright, he is the one. What is he doing there?"

Garcia hacked on her keyboard, the familiar clicking creating a soothing sound to the frazzled Spencer's ears. "He…is an orderly. And he attended to the…third floor. I'm so sorry, Spencer."

The brunette made fists and shook his head. "It's fine, Garcia." He stared into the eyes of his supervisor who hung the phone up after saying thank you. "How are we going about this, Hotch? The police obviously don't want us involved."

"Right, and don't forget about that report we have to turn in to good ole Strauss in a few days." Rossi stretched slightly and stood.

"We have less than four days to take care of this," Morgan explained to Reid.

"I say Prentiss and I check out Bordum's work ethics. You," Rossi said, pointing to Spencer and Derek, "Go search around town for rumors on Vinny's location. And you," he pointed to Hotch, "Should work on a false case file for us. I'm sure you can make it look legitimate enough to hold her off for a bit."

Hotch sighed. "She'll notice."

"Honestly? I don't believe so. She's not concerned about the actual case, she's just being a brat because we're not doing what she wants and we keep her on her toes."

The rest of the team agreed and Prentiss and Rossi left for Bennington.

"I'll be in room 219 if you need me." Hotch closed the door behind him.

"It's finally coming to a close, Derek. I'm gonna kill him, I swear it."

The older agent watched his lover change for a split second, to someone who actually looked capable of murder. He didn't like it, but he understood. When his father was killed in front of him, as he watched his fathers body hit the ground and exhale his last breath, he's sure that that expression crossed over his face as well. Derek pulled the younger agent into a tight embrace and laid a kiss on his temple. The warmth from both bodies spread through them and the tension in the room seemed to dissolve.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be either."

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Pretty Boy?"

"…That first night, when they told me, and you left me in the bathroom, remember?"

His lover nodded into his hair. "I was contemplating picking up my razor and killing myself."Cringing, Derek squeezed harder. "Why would you even think that?" He was angry but there was nothing but sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it would be like this. But I wanted to tell you now, because I want you to know why I didn't."

He took in the smell of his lover and pulled apart to stare at those deep chocolate eyes framed by honey curls. "I didn't do it because I thought about you. How you would feel after you found me like that in the bathroom. How- how much I would miss you when I…left. I just…didn't want to be away from you."

Morgan pulled Reid into him, their lips connecting in a long, passionate match. Tongues swirled over each other, licking and nipping. Panting and pulling away to breathe, Spencer smiled at his lover.

"Don't you ever think about that again, you understand? I'll always be here for you, if not me then Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch! Don't ever mention anything like that, you understand?!"

Nodding and snuggling into the nook of the thick neck against him, he flicked his tongue out and sucked as hard as he could, as long as he could. Morgan groaned and pushed him back. "Don't do that, Spence, we have to work."

"I know," he replied. "I just wanted to mark you as mine. There are a lot of women on the streets of Vegas, and no way am I letting them get you."

Morgan smirked. Faster than Spencer had time to run after he had turned, the darker man pulled him close, back to chest. "I see, meaning I should give you a little repellent too, then?" He blew a few strands of the hair that was growing back and placed a hickey directly below his ear. He pulled the skin between his teeth, almost breaking through, and thrust his hips upward teasingly.

"Ahn! D- Derek!" Spencer gasped and fell to the floor as he was released.

"Oh, sorry, Baby Boy, did that hurt?" Derek grinned and helped his lover up.

Pouting and rubbing his neck, Spencer blushed. "The… team."

"Right, they're gonna see this too." He sighed jokingly. "We should have thought that out."

* * *

_Hope you liked! It was longer than the last few! :)_


	14. Day Eight Point Three

_Hey! Sorry. I have no excuses. Shinji didn't get it this time because he was mad at me :( So there are probably a ton of mistakes. Have fun?_

* * *

_Day Eight Point Three_

"Who has been transferring the money from Bennington to Bordum?" Prentiss asked into the phone.

Garcia was click-clacking away as Rossi turned into the security gates to the sanitarium. "Um, a man by the name of Kyle Wilford. He seems to be the personal accountant of a Vincent Borgano. I'm going to say that would be Vinny Ambrogino's alias in times of trouble."

Rossi parked the car and opened the door, scoffing towards the phone and Prentiss. "You'd think he'd be a little less obvious about it."

"He has been. That name wasn't on the original file. I had to do some of my… persuasive, private eye, super spectacular digging." Rossi couldn't see it, but her facial expression was full of pride.

Prentiss laughed and then opened the entrance door for the both of them. Rossi fixed his suit before striding through the doors and closed his phone with a, "Goodbye kitten tech."

The sanitarium looked almost exactly how a hospital would. The floors were white, shiny tile. The walls weren't glossy though, they were a dulled wood. The ceiling had visible rafters, extending from the windows throughout the whole of the lobby. The desk was a bright, oak and the woman behind it was older, around Rossi's age. The agents walked forward, through the bustling people -volunteers, patients, doctors- and to the desk. "Hello, sir, ma'am. How can I help you today? Are you here to visit or check in?"

Rossi grunted as she directed her eyes towards him. "No, ma'am. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Rossi, this is SSA Prentiss. We're looking for the doctor to the late patient, Diana Reid."

The woman's face saddened and she nodded. "I'm Ruth. Spencer is an SSA, are you people his friends?"

Prentiss nodded sorrowfully, "We are."

Ruth shook her head and picked up the black phone sitting next to her desktop. "Dr. Norman, I have SSA's Rossi and Prentiss, friends of Spencer Reid, here for you." She 'mmm-hmm'ed and nodded and then hung up the phone.

"He'll be here soon." She raised an eyebrow. "Um, exactly why is the FBI involved in this heart attack case?"

Rossi smiled brightly, one that could outshine the sun. He leaned on the counter and brought his voice down to a whisper. Waggling a finger towards her, she came in closer. "That, ma'am, is non sono affari tuoi.*"

She scrunched her face in confusion and Emily smirked, hiding a snicker. There were a few people behind them so Prentiss tugged on Rossi's arm and they moved out of the way.

"You see, this is why I haven't married again. Women my age are too nosy for their own good. They might as well string me up by my neck tie and throw me into the shark infested waters."

"Whoa, Rossi, someone's a little more pessimistic than he usually is." Prentiss pinched his arm.

Rossi laughed. "Hey, I have nothing against it, marriage I mean. I just don't want to jump on that grenade anytime soon."

"Aaaww, Rossi. They say the fifth's the charm." Prentiss shook her head with a mock look of pity on her face.

"Fourth! I've only had-"

"Agents?" A man in an open white coat asked. He was tall and elderly, pure white hair on the areas of his head that still had hair. His tie was pink and his shirt was purple, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Yes. Dr. Norman?" Emily nodded politely, and made sure of his identity.

"Correct. You're Spencer's friends? Miss Reid's son, I mean."

"Indeed we are," Rossi confirmed. The doctor gave a small, sad smile and nodded for the two agents to follow him. He took them up on the employee's elevator towards the back of the hospital and then let them off on the third floor.

"Miss. Reid was an interesting woman. When she was clear, she was completely, utterly there. No blank spots, all of her memory was in tact. She was an amazing woman."

He opened his office doors and Prentiss and Rossi followed him in. He gestured towards the seats across from his desk and each agent sat on one end, leaving the middle chair empty. "What exactly did you guys need to know? I'm willing to help in any way I can."

Rossi talked first. "Can I presume that you're safe to talk to, doctor?"

The man furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure… what you mean, I mean."

Prentiss narrowed her eyes. "You're one of his men, aren't you?"

Dr. Norman stood, a confused look on his face. "I'm not sure what you people mean, but if I can't help, I hope you can leave. I'm putting myself in danger having you here-"

"That's all we wanted, Doctor." Rossi sat forward.

"We can trust you," Prentiss cleared.

The doctor scrunched his face in further confusion. "I… o-okay?"

Rossi almost laughed but held himself back. "Your hospital is being used as funding for drugs, do you know that?"

Dr. Norman tensed, but nodded his head painfully.

Prentiss' lips flat lined. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we're not here about that. We only wanted to make sure you knew. We're actually looking for the man who is using the hospital. You see," she paused, making sure he was sincere in his emotions. "He killed Miss. Reid."

The graying man seemed to react to that the most strongly. His fists balled and his eyes screwed shut as hard as they could. Both agents nodded at each other and Rossi continued. "He has an inside man, working here, on your floor specifically. We'd like to learn about him, without him knowing."

Dr. Norman looked up, another confused look on his face. "You know," he started, "I thought so. But all of our employee's are background checked… unless this goes further than just one man. Could there be more?"

Prentiss nodded as Rossi confirmed. "Of course. In fact, we believe there are at least four or five men working for Vinny Ambrogino at Bennington."

Dr. Norman's face lit with horror and he shook his head quickly. "But that man… he's! This can't be!"

"It is. However, we're looking for one employee in particular. His name is Franco Bordum. Do you think you can help us?"

The doctor stilled. "Bordum? I-I knew it! He's always been shady, and I even caught him with a nurse once! That man… he hangs with about five or six others! They're all in it together! I oughta-"

"Doctor?" Prentiss called, trying to get him to stay on track. "If you could give us those names that'd be great. First, though, I want to know if you could point us in the direction of anyone who knows Bordum, but doesn't hang out with that group."

He nodded. "Of course! I have two nurses who have been scorned by him and I'm sure they'd love to give you what ever they can on him! Well, one really, but I'm very sure the second one was with him at one point."

Prentiss stood. "If you could call them over here, I'd appreciate it. Don't tell them about us just yet, wait until they get to your office."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "If you could give me those names while we wait for the women-"

"Yes, yes. Okay, one second." He pressed a button on his phone and a nasally voice replied.

"Yes sir?" It asked.

"Can you page nurses Annabell Rowlin and Grace Tenner for me please? Tell them I need them in my office right away."

"Yes, Dr. Norman."

"Now," he said, pulling out a pen and paper. "Here are the names of those boys he hangs out with…" He wrote them down on the pad and ripped the page off, handing it to Rossi. There was a knock on the door and Rossi and Prentiss exchanged looks. She opened the door and a blonde woman, refined and dignified stared into her eyes.

"Ma'am?" She asked. Prentiss let her in and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Norman, didn't you need me?"

Prentiss offered her a seat and she took it. "He doesn't, but we do. I'm with the government and I need your help."

The woman sighed and sat straight in the chair, one leg perched on the other. "You're government? Which means you're after Franco?" She practically spat the name out. "I'm Grace Tenner and of course I'm willing to help, as long as no one knows I did."

Prentiss smiled and nodded. "We'll record you now and filter your voice later. No images, only voice. Does that sound good?"

The blonde contemplated then nodded. "I'll agree."

Another knock sounded on the door and Prentiss apologized, opening it again. "Oh, Annabell, you too?" Grace asked. She was staring at her nails and her voice sounded less empathetic and more bored. Prentiss closed the door while the brunette walked in and cocked her head to the side

Prentiss clicked on her cell phone's recording app and set it on the desk. "Now, why am I here, Dr. Norman? I was told you needed me so I ran right down as fast as my feet could carry me." Her southern twang was sweet and Prentiss showed her to her seat.

"Well, as I was just explaining to Ms. Tenner, I'm an FBI agent and I need your help with something. Ms. Rowlin? Were you involved with Franco Bordum?"

The head of brunette hair fell and she nodded slowly. "I loved him, I did. And he just took my little heart and ripped it out my chest! I was so shocked, I ran home to momma down in Georgia for a week."

Handing her a tissue, Prentiss shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Annabell waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm upset at myself, that's all. I'd love to help if I can, mind you now… Frankie and I never really… talked."

Dr. Norman blushed and Grace rolled her eyes. "Franco barely _ever _talks. He's a…hands on type of man."

Annabell nodded her head. "Yes. He only talked while we were in bed or when I did something wrong. He was quiet and docile 'til I slipped up or made him angry. Then he'd explode like a hot pot of beans, scare me like nothing ever did before."

Grace shook her head. "Well, I made him talk, which is why we broke up. He works for some 'bad people' he said. He 'has no choice in his actions' he claimed. Please, a man should know how to take care of himself-"

Rossi laughed and Grace glared at him. "I only meant that I agree," he claimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Prentiss took this opportunity to take what they really wanted. "How is he on the job? What is he exactly?" Prentiss asked, knowing full well.

"Well," Grace started, "He's an orderly. He doesn't handle any medication or charts. He's in charge of transporting patients and equipment room to room."

"And do you guys know how long he's been working here?" Rossi quipped in. Prentiss narrowed her eyes, she had this covered.

"Two years," Annabell said. "Two years. We were together for seven months."

Grace's brows shot up. "Hmm, the same with me. Is that… a coincidence?"

"Probably not." Prentiss assured. "How were his bedside manners?"

Grace rolled her eyes again and Annabell shook her head. "Terrible. It was best he stayed away from anyone, he had almost no manners." Grace claimed.

"Well, he was rough around the edges but he could've worked it out. He just didn't know how to talk to people, make them happy. He was more of a 'myself' pleaser. I thought I could change that…" Annabell faded.

"I thought I could toy with him," Grace interrupted. She pulled out her handkerchief and sneezed into it. "He was strange but he wanted rough sex-" She stopped suddenly then looked to Prentiss. "Too much information, agent?"

Emily shook her head. "Actually, that's along the lines of what I was looking for."

Grace smirked and continued. "He was a rough boy, a bad boy. He said he got into a lot of trouble so he kind of fell into that 'bad group'. I didn't care though, he was fun."

Annabell gulped. "He was. Rough, I mean. And he would ramble about… things. Bad things. S-scary things. But I still loved him."

Rossi tugged on his mustache. "Annabell, what kind of things?"

She shook her head. "He would talk about his comic books, the people who died in them. Only, it was super detailed and I hated to hear it so I always put my headphones in when he started."

Grace stared into space. "Ah, I remember now. He did. And he would rant about how him and the protagonist of those stupid comics were alike and everything wrong he ever did would be forgiven if they were together. When those started I'd just take him to bed. That always shut him up."

Prentiss and Rossi exchanged knowing looks and he left the room to make a call. "Ladies? I appreciate this. Loads. Like I said, I'll scramble your voices if this ever goes to court, is that alright?"

Grace nodded and stood, dusting herself off. Annabell did the same, only a little more flustered. "I'm glad we could help, Ms. Agent!" She said, her voice contrasting to the look on her face.

"And I as well, Agent Prentiss. If you ever want more information, you need only ask. Dr. Norman has my information, him or the front desk."

Saying their goodbye's, both women left through the doors, passing Rossi on his way in. "Reid and Morgan got something too. We're meeting back at the hotel in an hour."

"Dr. Norman? We appreciate all the help you've given us and we'll be in contact if need be."

The doctor nodded, waving good bye calmly as the agents rushed out of the door.

* * *

*None of your business in Italian. I know, I know. I'm sorry. No excuses. Forgive me?


	15. Day Eight Point Four

_Yey! I wrote the next part :D ENJOYYY_

* * *

_Day 8.4_

"Spencer? Exactly where do we…go?" Derek had taken the wheel, his eyes searching the street for…he didn't know what. Spencer was staring out of the passenger window, sighing every few minutes.

They had been driving for almost an hour already and hadn't made one stop. Derek had assumed that Spencer was going to have some sort of clue but he had said nothing as they jumped into the car and he didn't push him. His hand was resting on the hickey Derek had given him.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?" The brunette turned towards Derek just barely, his mouth stuck in a silent line.

"Should we start at his casino?"

Spencer finally seemed to snap out of it as he nodded, a determination replacing the lost look that was on his face. He sat straight in his seat, his hands gripping the handle and seat belt. "Yes, since Garcia couldn't find us an address for Bordum or Ambrogino. We should start with around the casino rather than in it. I'm pretty sure he'd notice someone snooping around, asking questions about him in his own place." Spencer brought a hand to his chin and scratched it with his four finger nails, his knuckles then resting on his Adam's apple as he thought. "Think he'd have surveillance cameras outside of the building?"

Derek had stopped at a red light, putting the casino address Garcia had mailed them in the GPS. "Nah. If he's doing dirty business at his casino, there's no way in hell he'd want video evidence of his deeds."

Spencer sighed as he watched the light turn green and Derek's delayed reaction because he was hitting 'Enter' on the digital map. "True. I'm worried about his workers though. He'd probably have them stationed outside of the building."

"It's a long shot if the prostitutes will talk to us, though." Derek pulled a u-turn.

The younger agent smirked, his elbow now on the door and his head in his resting hand. "Derek, if you're there, there's no way in hell they won't talk to us."

Morgan laughed as he turned on his blinker. "As far as I know, prostitutes like _you_, Spencer."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'd agree, but with this giant cluster of broken blood vessels on my neck, completely exposed to the world, I'm not sure I'll be getting propositioned much."

A dark chuckle sounded in the car. "That was the point, Pretty Boy. You can't see mine but I know it's there, so don't worry."

Spencer wiggled his nose in mock irritation. "You should concentrate on the road, Derek."

As they pulled up to the casino, they could see three guards in front alone. As Derek drove further down the road, there were another two on the right side so it would be safe to assume the same on the other. "Guessing we're right, there should be seven outside guards. Maybe ten if the back is guarded, but it probably isn't."

Derek drove around to see if Spencer was right and found the back entrance completely void of guards, only vagrants and hookers. "There's no door back here so it looks like it's safe. See any cameras, Genius?"

Spencer craned his neck as Derek parked and shook his head. "I see nothing. Just like you said, no guards."

"Shouldn't they be smart enough to pace, you know, expand their perimeter?"

Spencer smiled. "No, because then we wouldn't be able to do what we need to." He leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek. He took his tie off, untucked his shirt and opened his sleeve buttons.

With a questioning look on his face, Derek finally realized what his lover was doing. He was trying to look a little less professional and a little more Vegas. The darker man shook his head. "Here, let me help." He mussed Spencer's hair a little. Taking his arms into his hands, he rolled up the sleeves sloppily then brought them back down, wrinkles now apparent. He rolled up the torso, causing Spencer to blush and try to bring the shirt down quickly, which only caused more perfect wrinkles. Derek sighed as he saw the pants Spencer was wearing. Of course, khakis. He pointed to the belt and pants. "Take your belt off, bring your pants up, roll them up, I mean. Leave them like that until I say otherwise."

Derek worked on himself, feeling Spencer's eyes on him. He untucked his shirt, slid his gun belt off and under the drivers seat. He pulled his black jeans down a little, causing the car to shake as he exposed his underwear, untied his boots and let the laces sit out. He wrinkled his shirt by wringing it over and over again, pulling and stretching. "You're good." He told Spencer, who fixed his pants.

"Aw, you look disheveled, like a stray cat," He teased.

Spencer glared as he opened the car door. Derek followed suit, the car shaking as they both got out and shut the doors behind them. The brunette's face reddened with heat as Derek grabbed his left hand with his left and linked their fingers together, throwing his right arm over the younger agents shoulders. "We can show public affection out here and no one judges us, Pretty Boy. Maybe we need to come to Vegas more often." He placed a kiss on his lovers temple and breathed in the scent of shampoo.

Spencer smiled lightly as they crossed the street, a hooker making room for them as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "We'll never get anyone to talk to us if you're glued to my side, Derek."

The older man sighed, letting Spencer go. "You know, I think you have a penchant for ruining any fun I can have with you in my arms." The top of the honey curled head suddenly became visible, his chin on his chest.

Derek brought a finger up and pulled his co-workers eyes to see his, thinking he had hurt his feelings and that the younger agent read into it too deeply, but what he was met with was a pink face, a full pouty, bitten lip and eyes that seemed to gloss over with lust. "It's not that," He started, his hand coming up to tuck a curl behind his ear. "I…want to be…with you." He closed his eyes as Derek's widened. "When we're… working…I can't concentrate if you're…touching me."

The older agent's mouth pulled into a smirk. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere." He pulled Spencer into him, their lips meeting. He smirked when his service was returned in full and let the brunette go, ruffling his hair. "Okay, no more lovey stuff while we're… 'working'."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Derek, an eyebrow coming up in disbelief. "Really?"

"We're not really, technically at work… but yes, I promise."

Spencer smiled, wavering when he was pushed from behind. A woman with blonde stringy, fake hair, a pink feather boa, a blue skimpy dress, purple hooker boots, and a pink clutch was the culprit. Her skin was an olive color, her real, black hair poking from under the wig. She was glaring at Spencer as she passed him. "All the good looking men get taken by you fags."

Derek whirled around to yell at her but Spencer pinched his arm as he turned around and the older agent got the message. "Whoa, hold on, babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

The hooker turned around, her mouth turning up in a smile. "Yeah? I'm damn sure I just saw ya'll makin' out."

Spencer walked away completely, almost around the corner and laid back against the wall, a sour expression on his face. Derek and the hooker watched him, her moving closer to the darker man and Derek smiling at Spencer in his mind. _Not bad acting, kid._

"He's a strange one," she indicated Reid, flipping her wig and manicured hand in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned as he pulled her off towards the curb.

"Usually no one wants to give up their Johns."

"He told me he's new and I thought I'd indulge him a little. I'm pretty sure he has no idea what he's doing," Derek covered, his hand now on her shoulder.

She scoffed. "I don't mean just that. He's… too clean. Lookit them clothes! It's like he walked outta damn Gap and rolled around in a car or some junk."

Derek smirked. "Maybe he was a good kid and something went wrong so he's resorting to this."

She squinted her eyes at Derek until she pulled his face down to hers. "What ya lookin' for, exactly?"

"What makes you say that?" He lightly pushed her hand and walked a little bit away towards the phone pole, leaning against it.

"Ya got this look in yo eyes, like fuzz do when they askin' me shit."

Derek laughed, crossing his arms. "I look like fuzz to you, darlin'? I'm just looking for a little something."

She smiled at him flirtingly. "Then you'll have to follow me to my workin' street."

Morgan returned the gesture, checking on Spencer out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was still leaning against the wall, only now his body was in a defensive position. "Why can't we just head somewhere around here?"

She huffed as if Derek should have known the answer. "Uh, this area is Ambrogino's. Only girls he's okayed are allowed here." She pointed to Reid. "You might wanna tell that kid there too. Vinny don't approve of no dude hooks."

Finally, they were getting to where Derek wanted to. "Vinny, huh? I hear he's pretty nasty. Nobody's ever seen his face before?"

The prostitute forgot that she was trying to pick up customers and immersed herself in the conversation. "Hell no, nobody seen his face before. He has that damn bandana round his mouth." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "And nasty?! Baby, you dun know the half of it. He runs this block, that damn casino behind us too."

"Bandana?" He asked, keeping that information in his mind.

"Yes. Bandana." She flicked the ash. "He's got some kind of disease or some shit like that that makes his mouth all small." She held her free hand out. "Holly. You?"

"Morgan," He replied, contemplating on that disease. Probably from smoking, maybe chewing. She smiled at him and put out the cigarette.

"How cute. Morgan." Her eyes glossed over. "I knew a Morgan. She was little, seventeen. He took her, him and his boys. They took her."

Derek frowned as he saw the expression on her face change. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he almost snarled, noticing a man in a suit approaching Spencer. It was hitting evening, the sky an orange hue, of course the men getting off work on time were looking for a little fun, an excuse to get home late. Spencer could handle himself, though. Derek had to concentrate on this. His phone pinged but he left it, Holly opening her mouth to talk again.

"We were on our own street, ya know? Just like he told us last time. I wasn't tryna get caught up with him again, not after what he did to me." She wrapped her arms around herself, tucking her hands in her boa.

"Holly?" The older agent asked tentatively. "What happened to you, Holly?"

Her eyes grew darker and she shook her head. "I don't… I was stuck in a K-hole."

"Ketamine?" Derek exclaimed, his arms falling down to his side and gripping her. "What else happened, Holly? I won't tell anyone."

Spencer walked closer into Derek's point of view, probably to feel better and safer.

"Why am I telling you this?" Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "You _are_ fuzz!" She almost screamed and Derek shook his head, trying to calm her down.

"Holly! I'm not fuzz! I promise!" Technically he wasn't lying, he wasn't a police officer. And even though he's an FBI agent, he wasn't officially on duty. "Tell me, please? Sometimes it helps to talk about these things." She wasn't budging so he took another approach. "Aren't you always the one listening? How about you talk and I listen?"

She wiped her tears away, grabbing her clutch from between her breasts. "I trust you how?" She asked, her arms now folded in front of her.

"Well," He said jokingly, trying to lighten her mood. "You could always frisk me." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and she grinned.

After another minute of silence, she moved closer to him, her eyes searching the gaudy puce building, making sure none of the guards were watching her and Derek. "I was drugged and… they raped me. A lot!" Her cries made Spencer jump and he wanted to move closer to listen to the conversation, but he knew he couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry," Derek told her, and he meant it. She might have been a prostitute but that was her job. She chose who she would or wouldn't sleep with. She had one power over herself and rape took that away, killed everyone's pride and self worth. "Do you…remember where they took you?" She gasped and put her face in her hands.

"They told me they were gonna sell me off or trade me for one of his whores! But I got a kid and they noticed my c-scar and threw me to the curb. I only remember that it didn't have no windows and that I was put by a bar at the end of Serpentine drive. Morgan found me there that mornin' and took me back to our house. Then…" She hesitated but Derek put a firm hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was still there. "A couple weeks later we already learned our lesson, ya know? We stayed on our turf, away from his. But he came and picked up Morgan and I ain't seen her since. That was four months ago, maybe more. I ain't seen her since, Morgan. No cops wanted to listen to me either. I gotta take care of my lil' man and her baby girl now. She ain't have nobody either, you know how hard this is? Nobody knows what I got to do to keep them babies fed."

Derek pulled her into a hug and she melted against him, her tears falling freely. Spencer wanted to get up and separate them, push her to the ground and tell her to get going, but really? Did that sound like something he'd do?

"Does he threaten girls like that a lot, Holly?"

She nodded. "All the time. But it ain't no threat. He does it."

Derek's eyes widened as he stared at Spencer over her shoulder. He used one hand to make a phone and pointed to himself. Getting the message, the brunette briskly and inconspicuously walked across the street, pulling his phone out. Morgan's rang and he sighed, pulling from Holly. "I'm sorry, girl, I have to take this."

She looked away, wiping her tears quickly and pulling mascara out of her clutch. "Hello? Yes, my name is Morgan, may I ask who is calling?"

"… I thought you wanted me to-"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." He hung up and messaged Reid and Hotch, telling him about Vinny's mask, and his apparent interest in human trafficking. He snapped his phone shut, sticking it in his pocket and moving back to Holly. She pulled away, closing her clutch.

"Did you still want a little somethin' somethin'?" She asked, pointing down the street, probably to her working area.

Derek shook his head and she turned. He caught her shoulder, though, holding her in place. "Now hold up, mama, I'm pretty sure I took up your time. Lets walk a little and I'll pay you for your company, alright?"

She sized him up and nodded, walking with him to the end of the block and taking the large bill from his hand. "You're not…pityin' me or anything like that, right?"

Derek smiled. "No. It's for the kids you're taking care of. Buy them something nice. I know what it's like to be in that situation, Holly."

She looked down and nodded, placing the bill in her clutch before curious eyes could see it. She waved, turned and then walked away. Derek jogged back to the car as Holly's form disappeared. Spencer was leaning against the passenger side. "Did you want me to call so you could pull away from her?"

Morgan smirked as he unlocked the car. "It's not in me to hurt a woman, Spence. Especially when she's pouring her heart out to me. I would have stayed and comforted her, **not like that**," He added in a deeper voice when Spencer slammed his door and turned away from Derek. "But I had to get that information to you and Hotch. And I have a possible location. Call Dave and let him in on it while I call Garcia and see if she's gotten those photos yet."

DMSR

"I'm sending you his picture now, loves." All agents were on their phones with Penelope, and she sent them pictures of Vinny and Franco. "You guys know that I spent a good part of the day tracking him down? They weren't kidding when they said no one has seen his face, guys. The only picture I could find was this baby picture that I went over with my aging program! It won't be accurate, you know? The more years I add on the less likely it is to be right."

Morgan turned into their hotel, turning the car off and grabbing the phone. "So it's unreliable is what you're saying, baby girl?"

She nodded though no one could see it. "I'm sorry, DerBear. Franco was easy. It took me all of two minutes to get into his drivers license picture. He's literally making no effort to hide himself."

"Of course not. He's the cover man for the Ambrogino family, the face. He's confident and won't change his identity," Rossi pointed out over the phone. "We're about five minutes away, we'll talk to you guys when we get up there."

Reid and Morgan were in the elevator and they hung the phone up as the door to their floor opened up. Spencer went for their room and opened the door while Derek knocked on Hotch's to let him know they had made it.

The door creaked as it accommodated Hotch and then Morgan, who was holding the door open for the now visible Rossi and Prentiss.

Spencer was brewing coffee for his teammates, having to use one of the clear cups from the bathroom sink for an extra. He handed each one their cups as everyone settled in the room, then the container with sugar and creamer packets so they could dress it how they wished.

It was silent as everyone pulled what they needed and fixed their drinks. Derek spoke first.

"Since Garcia's picture of Vinny isn't going to help, what can we do? The only thing we know about him is that he's got a bandana around his jaw, probably because of some disease."

Spencer opened his phone and called the eccentric tech. "We won't really need a picture if half of his face is covered up. He most likely has oral cancer. It wasn't necessarily tobacco, it could have been alcohol or HPV or even multipotent hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. It must have been bad. Most doctors try to avoid removing the whole bottom half of the jaw. They usually remove teeth or nodes or parts of the gum, even parts of the jaw, but rarely do they remove the whole jaw. There's going to be a record on that at the hospital. Garcia, you should look into that."

"Aye, aye, junior g-man. It's going to take a while though. There are six hospitals in your hometown and Vegas isn't exactly a cancer free environment, love. Alas! I shall endure." Derek shook her head at her antics and the phone clicked off.

"Rossi said something about human trafficking?" Prentiss asked. It looked as if this was what she wanted to know the most. While working undercover at Interpol, she probably saw a lot of international trafficking.

Derek nodded, sipping his coffee. "Holly told me they took a friend of hers after she had been drugged and raped. They threatened to sell her but she had a scar so they let her go. She remembers where she was left, maybe it was close to the area."

"Speak to me mortal, though if you want answers, I only got this information two seconds ago and I won't be helpful," the plump, cheery woman answered.

"Sorry, Garcia. We need you to check out any property owned by Ambrogino on-"

"Serpentine drive," Morgan answered Hotch's unasked question.

Click clacking went through the room as Rossi told the team what he and Prentiss found out.

"Comic books? Detailed? I don't think that's what he was talking about. It was probably rambling of what him and Ambrogino really did. When we have the chance, we should get back to those women and see if they can remember any of what he said the… comic books contained," Spencer suggested, sipping from his cup.

"Seven months… that's weird. In both cases, too? I don't think that's a coincidence." Derek set his cup on the table, leaning back so that his chair only had two legs on the ground.

Rossi shook his head. "I don't think so either."

"There's a bar of his there, called 'BloodLust'. Ew, how fitting," she stated. Their phones beeped simultaneously, the address being sent to them.

"Lil' mama, we need you to find out if there are any more patterns of seven months in Bordum's life."

Her eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know it's vague, Garcia, but can you check to see if anywhere in his life there's something that happens to him that lasts seven months?" Reid asked.

"Uh…sure. Hang on." She clacked on her keys.

"I have Strauss off our tail for now, but she'll be back on us again by tomorrow." Hotch gulped the last of his coffee and nodded at Reid in thanks.

"Hey guys, you remember when I told you I can't find an address for Bordum?" There was an expectant silence. "Well… I made a mistake."

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch questioned.

"There's an address listed here that I paid no mind to because it says it's a vacant lot."

"Garcia! You know you're supposed to tell us anyway," Prentiss reprimanded.

"I know! I'm sorry! I was so caught up in trying to get you guys useful information I went and accidentally filtered some out. I'm sorry." She clacked away again. "When you guys made me look for seven month attachments, I saw that every seven months, the electricity is turned on for four days in a vacant lot. That's strange, right? Because it's a vacant lot. But when I aerial viewed it, I… found a warehouse… instead of a vacant lot." She seemed adamant about making sure they knew it had said 'vacant lot'.

"Damnit, Garcia. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rossi huffed, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, guys. I also found why I couldn't find an address. Every seven months he goes off the grid for a month and then moves. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Penelope," Spencer cut in, knowing that she was only trying to help. "Still, what connection could those seven months have with him?" Spencer's brain tocked and Prentiss snapped her fingers.

"The women said he was only with them for seven months. What if those seven months are his free time and Ambrogino…owns him during that month. He ends whatever ties he has with something that's not apart of his gang and starts over when Ambrogino tells him to."

Spencer nodded. "I'm assuming his apartment has been empty for a while?"

"Correctomundo, boy genius. I'm sorry. Bye, Reid."

Spencer nodded. "Bye, Garcia. We should check out that warehouse and bar then."

Derek snarled. "We can't raid this place, guns blazing. We can't go for the bar inconspicuously either. We have no idea what's in there and we can't run around with our guns out when we haven't officially been invited to this jurisdiction."

It was silent and Spencer stood up to pace the room. No one spoke until the brunette did, turning away from the door and staring at everyone as he spoke. "We could get ourselves invited in."

Hotch almost scoffed. "We don't have a case here, Reid, it's all speculation, remember?"

He nodded but he pointed to his phone. "Detective Ramos. He's been after Ambrogino for a while. I can get him to invite us in officially then we won't have to lie to Strauss and we'll be able to storm the warehouse."

They seemed to be thinking about it and Rossi nodded. "It could work. Our evidence isn't exactly solid but if we've got ties to an inside source maybe they can bend the rules."

Derek nodded, staring at Prentiss who smiled at him. Hotch sighed and indicated Spencer with his chin. "Call your contact, Reid."

* * *

_Hope you liked :D Almost there! Keep up with me!_


	16. Day Eight Point Five

_Hello, hello! Here's the next chap! I'll update soon since this one is short :D_

* * *

_Day 8.5_

"Agent Reid?" Ramos sounded skeptical as he picked up the call, not at all expecting to be reached again by that particular contact. He snagged a pen from his cup and twirled it in his fingers as he waited for a reply.

"Detective Ramos," Reid's voice was a little nervous as he continued, unsure as of what exactly to say. "Hi. I need your help."

A long sigh was heard and Spencer cringed. "I told you-"

He spat the next words out so fast he wasn't sure the man had heard them. "We have solid info on Ambrogino."

There was silence and then a stridor as a chair was pulled and a door closed. So he had heard him. "What do you mean you have solid info on that bastard?" Ramos' voice was suddenly cold and completely focused.

Spencer sat on the bed, pulling his legs up and under him so he could sit on them, knowing full well he had hooked the bass. Prentiss started biting her thumb nail, Hotch and Morgan watching her closely and Rossi kept his eyes on Reid. "We're pretty sure he's stuck his fingers in a trafficking ring. We have witnesses who saw his men take these woman and a valid location of where he could have potentially taken them. We even have a location on where he's scouting out the women he wants."

Detective Ramos sighed again, though even he sounded unconvinced by his argument. "You keep saying maybe and probably, Doc. How can we be sure?"

"The potential property is listed on all paperwork as being vacant." He started. "Every seven months, the warehouse's electricity is active for four days. If it doesn't exist, why would there be electricity going to it? And even so, why would he need to keep the location a secret or pretend that it doesn't exist?" Ramos was totally silent so he went on. "This could be where he's keeping the women and those four days could very well be auction days. We need your help to check it out. Like I had told you before, we don't have any right to be there… unless you invite us."

Ramos was still quiet on the other end. A faint tapping sound was annoying the hell out of Reid but he said nothing so as not to aggravate the man they were relying on at the moment.

"Who do I go to… to invite you guys in?" Spencer almost jumped off the bed.

"No one!" He realized he had yelled and cleared his throat. "You're acting as Chief right now, correct?"

"Just until he gets back from some vacation he suddenly took. Probably because he was afraid of what Ambrogino would do if he found out about him spilling the milk." Ramos' tone was smug, though.

"Then all you have to do is tell us that you're inviting us in and… send us a case file. But, since we're already here, we can give you the case file that you would have given to us." Ramos started to speak up but Reid stopped him. "Don't worry, we'll handle it."

He was silent again. Everyone was now staring at Spencer expectantly and he was staring back, his eyes wide and bright. "Alright. Come on in, guys."

He cut the line and Spencer smiled to his teammates. "We're in."

Hotch immediately opened up his phone. "JJ? We'll be sending you some files soon. Look over them, put copies in our boxes and get over here. This case is official now."

DMSR

The team poured out of the black SUV they had rented, Derek and Spencer from their black car. They were all dressed for work, their guns on their hips and the files were in Aaron's hands. Spencer lead the way to Ramos' old desk, where a rookie had taken root. "We're looking for acting chief Ramos," He demanded.

"Uh, he's… in the office over there." He pointed them in the right direction nervously.

"Thank you." Spencer knocked on the office door and Ramos opened it, letting them all inside. "SSA's Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Unit Chief Hotchner. Everyone, Detective… Chief Ramos."

He shook their hands in the respective order and Reid handed him the files he had taken from Hotch. "Fax these to this address," He indicated the sticky note on top of the case file, "And our liaison, Agent Jereau will take care of it. She should be here tomorrow."

Morgan's phone rang and he excused himself from the room. "I've got news for you, babe. First, I'm still going through hospital records. Second, the electricity literally just turned on at that vacant lot." He hung the phone up, not even bothering to say hello or bye to Garcia, then thought better of it, texting her a "Love you, crazy woman."

Morgan rushed into the door, and slammed it behind him. "Garcia. She's still looking through records. Also, the electricity is up and running, guys. We gotta get down there."

Ramos shook his head. "Shit, man. You know I gotta get a warrant. This case was just brought in, no judge in his or her right mind would give us one when they can't review it themselves."

Morgan argued back, Rossi joining in. Prentiss tried to quell the men and Hotch put a hand to his temples to try and calm himself. "Everyone," Reid tried to say, but the yelling got louder and indistinct with Prentiss now joining instead of placating, Hotch taking over her job. He sighed. Reid and his eyes met and he shrugged as if saying 'Let them fight'. The young doctor shook his head, pulling out his phone, and moving to the corner furthest from the group. "Hey, Garcia. I was hoping to give you some parameters to narrow the list down."

"By all means, hon," she told him.

"Check for anyone that wasn't insured. They'd probably have paid in cash, and if they didn't it was by loan from one of Ambrogino's companies. If not that, then there has to be some sort of back door," He emphasized the last word as the yelling got worse. "He has connections in a sanitarium and casinos, there's no way he wouldn't have a connection in the hospitals."

"Well, this should be easy then. Anything else, pepper jack?"

Spencer thought, which was a little hard to do with all the noise, completely disregarding the new nickname. "If it is the last option, then the surgery would come up as 'Paid In Full'. Which means they paid at one time. Those are only in special cases though, like when the person being operated on contributed to the hospital. Got it?"

"I do. Thank you, love. Have fun, sounds like a ball there."

"Right…" He sighed sarcastically. "Bye, Garcia." He closed the phone. "Hey, guys?"

The shouting couldn't have possibly been louder and just as Hotch opened his mouth to quell the situation- "Everyone! Shut up, please!"

All eyes in the room turned to Spencer, who was surprisingly calm. He sighed and leaned against the desk. "It doesn't have to be tonight. The club will be there tomorrow. The possible auctions go on for four days and though I'm usually all gung-ho-for it, it's possible that we can wait until tomorrow." He closed his eyes as Derek raised an amused brow at him. "We should rest and then raid in the day. They're not expecting us and they especially won't be guarded during the early hours, unlike the night where there are most likely multiple bidders and doubled guards."

Ramos cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we be trying to get the bidders?"

Morgan shook his head. "You're after Ambrogino, right? He's the boss man, right? If you get him, the rest of them will back down. I guarantee you have some cowards who will confess."

Ramos nodded. "Okay. I'll send the files to two judges tonight and hopefully we'll have a warrant by morning. Then we can meet up from there. Agreed?"

The agents nodded their heads, Prentiss saying otherwise. "We have to catch those men, Hotch." She directed at him. "If they're buying this year, it's probably not their first or they'll at least return. They have more women that we have to save!"

Everyone stared at her and she shook her head. "You guys don't care about them. You just care about your mothers death and you only care about your job!" She growled at Spencer and Ramos then stormed out of the office and station.

Spencer cringed. Maybe she was right. He wanted to put the men who killed his mother behind bars and this was the best way to do it. They could help, though. They could find a way to help those other women… later. But, it happens. Though they try to prevent it, they can't. Serial killers, sociopaths, rapists, kidnappers, all year long they catch some and more develop. They'd try their best but their top priority was to take care of Ambrogino, the man who was currently a drug lord, fraudulence expert and human trafficker.

DMSR

"Baby boy?" Derek asked, his knuckles still on the door he had just knocked.

"Derek. I told you I'm fine. I just wanted to rest in the tub." Spencer had come into the room after bidding good night to his fellow agents and moved straight to the bathroom. He stripped and ran the tub, then closed the door after himself. Derek had come up to it twice already, not bothering to try and open it or knock. But this time he did. "Derek? You can come in if you want to. I only closed the door to keep the steam in."

The darker man sighed in relief and started to take his clothes off as he came into the bathroom. "You don't mind if I join you?"

He was now facing Derek, his wet hair sticking to his neck and face. "Not at all, as long as you keep your hands to yourself. I know Prentiss is upset and I'm collating possible solutions."

Derek hopped into the tub facing Spencer, having to tuck his legs in an awkward position to accommodate his lover. "Here, Pretty Boy, turn around." Spencer stood up and turned around, resting his back on Derek's chest as he came down, his legs resting over the darker ones bent in the tub. He blushed as he realized he was literally sitting wide open, but Derek's hands were still holding his and he relaxed. "Alright, handsome. What do you think we should do then?"

Spencer turned his head to his left, staring at the cupboards under the sink and leaning his head onto Morgan's pectoral. "I… don't know. I can't think straight, not only because of my mother, but because you're touching me!"

Derek chuckled. "My bad, Spencer. Sorry bout that."

The brunette shook his head, his wet locks sticking to the formed chest underneath him. "I'm just kidding, Derek." He pulled the left hand clutching his to his face and kissed it. "I honestly can't think of anything. Maybe it's just that I want to stick to my selfish plan."

They were silent while Derek mulled over what he was going to say. "Spencer? You know…that's understandable, right? You lost your mother and now you're going after her killers. No one expects you to Superman your way through all of the criminals in Vegas. I mean, you're going after the boss, Spencer. That's an achievement not even the VPD could do. They needed you."

Spencer smiled as his lover comforted him, the dark hands rubbing soothing patterns into his sides. He leaned up and kissed Derek deeply, sensually, but the man made no moves to further the contact. And Spencer was grateful. He couldn't have resisted in the now mellow and unstressed mood he was in, and would have regretted that. Not because he would have slept with Morgan (definitely something he _wanted_ to do), but because it would have felt like… a 'pity fuck'. Their lips finally released each other and Spencer smiled at his dark skinned lover, placing a quick, love-filled peck on his cheek.

* * *

_Look forward to the next chap! Probably in about two weeks. I'm working on a new story as we type/read!... Have the lines been acting weird for anyone else?_


	17. Day Nine Point One

_I'm very sad to say that I have hit writer's block again. I have the ending, I'm just unsure how to bring it there. Now, I'll go back to doing updates once a month but I'm not putting it on break. Sorry guys._

_I know I said two weeks but look at the date! EXACTLY one year from when I started. Ooh ooh! It's like an anniversary present :D Thank you so much for sticking this long, I know I haven't been the best with updating :\ _

* * *

_Day 9.1_

"I'm sorry, Derek! I accidentally deleted the text with the address in it. Tell me, please?" JJ's voice was tenderly apologetic as he answered the phone in a tired tone.

"It's alright, JJ. Uh, I'll just resend it, alright?" Spencer stirred by his side, his naked torso curling further into Derek.

"Okay! I'll text you and Hotch when I get close. Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Jayge." As he looked down, chocolate brown eyes were staring up at him lazily, sleep in the corner of one, watery from yawning. Derek laughed quietly, kissing Spencer's forehead. "Morning, Pretty Boy."

"Good morning, Derek." He turned away and stretched, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side. As he stood, the blanket fell off of him and Derek had a view of the pale, toned ass. He licked his lips and his nose twitched when he swung for it and missed.

"Damn, Spencer, where you going?" Suddenly his morning wood was a morning tree and he swung the covers off of himself, standing and running after his lover. He caught him right as he got to the bathroom door, their naked bodies now clutched together. After bathing yesterday, they did nothing, laying in bed together and eventually falling asleep.

"D-Derek, please stop. My breath stinks and I want to brush my…my…" His words dropped off as the older man's tongue trailed from the shell of his ear to the bottom of his neck. "Tee…teeth." Derek had bit down softly on his C3. He shuddered and almost moaned, but pulled himself away carefully as he felt the member pressed against him begin to vibrate.

"Okay, okay. I'm calming. 'Down, boy', right? Sorry, Spencer." Derek's tone was genuinely apologetic and understanding.

The brunette shook his head as he wrapped a towel over his own hardening member. "It's fine. I just…we have to concentrate today if we're going to raid."

Derek, who was now wrapped in a towel as well, nodded and stood by his lover as they both brushed their teeth in the mirror. The older man mimicked Spencer in every move, causing him to laugh and splatter foam all over the mirror. "Oh, gross, Spencer!" Derek teased before rinsing his mouth out.

"It's your fault!" The brunette had splashed the mirror and then taken the hand towel to dry it.

"Sure, blame the black man." Derek wet his cloth and wiped his face.

"Hey, don't pull the race card," Spencer stole it from him and carefully pulled the sleep out of those dark brown eyes that Derek had missed, then gave it back.

"Aw, thank you, baby boy. You're so sweet."

Spencer narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his own cloth and cleaned his face. "You always miss your eyes, Derek. Then you use your hands to get it later, right before you leave the room. _That's _gross."

"Oh, I see." Derek reapplied deodorant. "A jab for earlier, huh? Who would have known the genius holds grudges." He walked out of the bathroom and dug through his go bag.

Spencer smirked as he pulled out his razor. "I don't. I just have a great memory."

Morgan pulled his pants up just as he and Spencer's phones went off. He picked his up and found that it was a message from Ramos.

**R- We've the warrant. I'll get SWAT n we'll meet in two hours**

He forwarded the message to his teammates. "Spencer, we got the warrant, kid."

The brunette dropped the razor in the sink and turned his head very slowly towards Derek. "Then…" He unwrapped the towel from his waist and used it to wipe off the remnants of the leftover shaving cream.

"He's putting together a team and we'll meet him in two hours to raid the warehouse." Derek tried to keep his eyes above Spencer's waist line.

"And the club? We'll have to hit them at the same time so they won't be able to cover anything up." The younger agent walked into the room, his eyes never leaving Derek's, and he stood right in front of him. His hands came up to Derek's cheeks and he smiled as he kissed him, engulfing his lips and invading his mouth before the man had a chance to figure out what was happening.

Pale arms made their way around a dark neck, Spencer's left wrist draped over his right, as large hands managed to wrap around a naked, alabaster waist, spread out, and feel the smooth skin underneath them.

Spencer pulled away softly, his bottom lip tucked under his top row of teeth. "I love you, Derek."

Derek smirked and kissed his forehead lovingly. "I love you, too." He ignored the burning in his stomach. "Should I tell Ramos about the club idea?"

The brunette nodded as he let go of Morgan and walked to his go bag, still enticingly naked.

DMSR

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come earlier, Spencer."

He shook his head at her. The team was now gathered in the lobby of the hotel, taking the couches and chairs for themselves. There was only forty minutes before they were to meet up with Ramos. It had been decided that JJ, Hotch and Rossi would go to the club and Morgan, Reid and Prentiss would go to the warehouse.

"Honestly, guys, I'm just happy you're here with me."

Everyone watched him with love in their eyes as he smiled gratefully at them. His phone went off and he quickly answered it.

"Hey, Garcia."

"Hey, pepper jack. I've got great news for you."

"You do?" Spencer asked, his body coming to the end of the seat he was sitting on. He wanted to put the phone on speaker but they were in the lobby of a hotel and that would be rude. Morgan leaned in, though, and they listened together.

"Yes, sure do. So, I found vile cockroaches' file in the hospital, turns out he got the surgery because of oral cancer, just like you said. It was from tobacco chewing. Get this, though, no picture. So I dug a little, babe, went back to his original spots and cross checked any acquaintances at his properties with people at the hospital and got a few matches. Not only that, I'm pretty sure I found Ambrogino," she told them.

Derek relayed the information to the other agents.

"I was keeping an eye on his casino, lot and bar streets. Any surveillance camera around the area that was hooked to the internet, I had it on alert. This morning I found this guy on the same street as the warehouse, a hat, pudgy, and some kind of black covering on his face. I'm very sure that's him."

Hotch stood and came over to Derek, telling him to text Ramos with the information. The darker man nodded and did as he was told.

"Do you know if he's going to the warehouse or leaving it?"

Garcia checked the footage again. "Did anyone bring their tablet with them?" She asked. Spencer questioned the group and JJ nodded. "Sending it to her then."

They gathered around JJ and she opened the mail, playing the video. No audio, just a visual. There was a man coming out of a black town car, opening the passenger door and a pudgy man coming out of the car. He turned away from the warehouse, moving across the street with his hat pulled down and the cloth Garcia was talking about clearly visible. He came out of the convenience store, his man following behind him, and made his way back to the direction the warehouse was in.

"Is that as close as your cameras can get, Garcia?" Rossi asked, his left hand scratching his beard.

"Sorry, my vision, that's as close as I can get. I'm sure he's going to the warehouse though. There's not much out there after the gas station, just a storage unit and the nonexistent warehouse."

"Storage unit? Think he could be using that? Like to store the women or anything like that?" Prentiss was flustered, her concern for the girls apparent.

"Maybe," Spencer said. "I can ask Ramos if he can add to that warrant if you want."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Could you?"

Spencer handed the phone to Derek, taking his lovers, and stood, moving to the other couch and calling Ramos. Prentiss followed him, her mouth hanging open as if she had something to say.

"Garcia, woman, you are an angel. Think you could keep an eye on us while we're raiding? In case any of his goons get away, you can tell us where they went."

"Aw, Morgan, why are you so sweet to me? You know I'll keep you safe, hot stuff."

"I don't know, maybe because you light up my day like the sun. Bye, baby girl," He teased.

"Bye, chocolate god."

"The one and only," he replied as he hung the phone up.

Reid and Prentiss came back, his eyes full of smiles as he shook his head. "Prentiss, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it!" She opened her mouth again but he put his hand up. "If you want to, you can go with the team he's letting check out the storage units."

She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. "He said that's okay?" She asked tentatively, guiltily.

Spencer smiled at her gently. "He did. I'll let him know you decided to join them." He texted Ramos and put his phone in his pocket.

DMSR

Spencer sat in the SUV, his vest strapped on, his gun at his belt, an earpiece in and the warehouse not even a block away from them. Morgan, Ramos and him were getting out of their vehicles. They met in the middle of the street and Ramos and Derek pulled their sunglasses to the top of their heads.

"We're going in hard," Ramos told them, signaling to the SWAT leader to come over.

"We should surround them from all sides, Chief. Chances are they'll try running from the back."

Ramos nodded and gestured to Spencer and Derek. "These are FBI BAU SSAs Morgan and Dr. Reid. Agents, this is Arnold. He's been around for almost twenty years so we can trust him completely."

Both men shook the SWAT leaders hand. "Nice to meet you. Which team are you guys going to join?"

"We should split up. He goes in front with you and I'll take the back with Arnold," Spencer said, talking to Ramos.

"You sure, Reid?" The brunette nodded and Derek gave in. "Alright. I'm ready when you are," He told Ramos and Arnold.

"Agent Reid, if you could come with us then."

Spencer nodded at his lover, knowing this was the best decision. Derek was better with combat, while he was better at analyzing and thinking. He could hold himself over if he needed to, but he preferred to stay out of gun fights.

The SWAT team and Spencer made it to the back while Derek and Ramos went up front.

"Movement in the windows, sir. They know we're here," One of the SWAT commented.

Arnold laughed into the radio. "Ready, boys? Just like usual." He and Ramos counted down and on one loud booms could be heard from the doors being slammed open. As soon as Arnold busted through the door, two guards whirled around with their guns out. Spencer shot one in his shoulder, Arnold hit the other in the head and doubled back to Spencer's for the kill. The brunette put his hand in front of Arnold's face.

"We need them alive, Arnold."

The SWAT leader was still staring ahead but he acknowledged the request. "Sorry, I'm just a little trigger happy since we're finally on Ambrogino."

Spencer nodded and Arnold signaled to his team to move forward. They had broken the door down into a gray room which looked to be the break room for the guards. It had a table, a fridge, a vending machine and a lot of scattered chairs. Spencer nodded towards one of the SWAT and they picked up both guns, cuffing the injured guard to the vending machine.

There were two hallways they could have taken. Arnold split his team into two, taking Spencer with him down the largest hall.

There were gunshots and shouts of "Grab the gun before he recovers!" as they progressed through their hall. Arnold moved in front of Spencer as the hall came to an end, a left and right side. "We're going to have to split up again."

"I can handle a team if you need me to, I've done it before." Spencer's heart was beating. He had, but he hadn't needed to give them any real commands, like 'Fire'. His gun was shaking but he made sure the leader was staring at his eyes, the determination in them as he spoke.

"Agent Reid, do that for me. You guys take the right, we'll take the left." They nodded at each other and took off, five of the ten men left followed Reid.

"Stay along the walls, guys," Spencer told them, seeing shadows ahead. As he turned the corner, he came across a room full of fences. And women. He motioned for the team to spread out so they could survey and clear the room. "Clear," Spencer said on his side, others responding the same way. He ran to one of the fences, holstering his gun. "Hello? Are you…conscious?" The women were all laying on their beds, possibly chained and/or drugged. He placed a hand on the fences door, the other on the handle, and tried to pull it open. It failed but it roused the woman in the cage.

She turned, her eyes squinting and suddenly shooting open. "Are you here to help us?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"We are. Please sit tight, I'm calling the medics in." He spoke into his sleeve. "We need medics ASAP. We're clear to this room, proceed with caution." Spencer turned towards the two men behind her. "You guys, go out and escort medical here just in case."

"Yes, sir." They armed up again and headed the way they came.

"Thank you. You two, can you stay here in case something happens?" They both nodded and stationed themselves at both exits. "Thank you." He pointed to the last SWAT by the exit he was planning on heading down. "You come with me."

"Yes, sir." They moved down the hall, Spencer's gun coming back out. One of Ambrogino's guards shot, the bullet whizzing past Spencer's head. They both ducked and the SWAT took a shot. The guard went down and they ran towards him, the officer grabbing the handgun and sticking it in his belt. Spencer took the cuffs and cuffed the man to one of the pipes on the wall. The guard was bleeding from his leg, not a fatal hit.

"Where is Ambrogi-"

"I said freeze!" Spencer heard his lovers voice and immediately stilled.

"Lets go. He's not going anywhere," The SWAT officer told him, a look of excitement on his face. The brunette nodded and lead the way down the hall, where around the corner he heard footsteps and grunting.

"Move again and we kill you, Ambrogino," Ramos yelled, his voice sounding irritated.

An electronic, muffled Italian voice replied in a smug tone. "You can try and kill me, cop. It won't change anything." It was strange, scratchy, it made Spencer cringe.

Fast, heavy footsteps made their way towards him and shots rang out as blazing guns followed whoever was coming this way. It felt like a brick wall had smacked him in the face and he almost hit his head on the concrete floor. Luckily, the SWAT officer was behind him and caught his thin body as it came crashing down. He steadied the agent against the wall and had his own gun trained on whatever knocked them down. He lowered it though, and when Spencer's head stopped spinning, he noticed the man who had bumped into him reacquainted the gun and his hand.

"Drop your gun, cop. You, too, FBI." The face staring at him was a face he had looked over a thousand times since last night. It had dark brown hair, clear, fear filled blue eyes and a portly but not too large body. He brought his gun up and at Spencer's face, blood running down his cheek, probably from a grazing bullet.

"_You_ need to drop _your _gun, Bordum," Morgan's voice was hard and his gun was directly against Bordum's skull, firmly pushing into his parietal bone.

The man's gun dropped from Spencer's eyesight and the brunette quickly scrambled to pick it up. All guns were trained on Bordum and he surrendered, his hands rooting themselves on his head.

"Ambrogino?" Spencer asked, shaking his head so his eyesight would regulate.

Ramos shook his head. "He had a shotgun trained on us and he almost shot it. We had no choice but to take him out." The acting Chief grabbed Bordum's arms and cuffed his wrists, yanking him up and out of the hallway the way they had come. The SWAT officer followed Ramos with a two-fingered salute to Morgan and Reid. Any left over officers followed their commander and left with him.

Derek waited until all footsteps were nothing but an echo before kneeling on the ground and scooping Spencer into a warm hug, breathing in his scent and kissing his ear. "I was so worried."

Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know. I was, too. I hope that doesn't happen often, I'd be incapable of doing my job." He pulled away, placed a short kiss on the darker lips in front of him and put a hand on the wall to pull himself up.

"At least I know you're safe, baby boy." Derek left his arm out for Spencer to take and helped his boyfriend up.

"I want to go check on the room back there. I found the girls. We were right, Derek."

The darker man nodded solemnly, his eyes holding a secret -not unnoticed by Spencer-, and left room for the young doctor to lead the way. He was still trying to forget what he and his team had seen when they stormed the building.

Derek and Spencer still had their guns out, just in case. Grunting was echoing and Spencer almost slapped himself. "We left a guy down here and he's shot. Lets bring him back, medic is in that room."

Spencer un-cuffed the man who was wailing for his mother and Derek grabbed him by his arm as Spencer cuffed him again. They came to the room where questions were being asked, whimpering and crying being the dominant of all noises. There was at least one medic for every cage in that room, thirteen cages total.

"Whenever you're done with these ladies, take care of this guy. Take your time, though, guys," Derek said, setting the guard on the floor, who was nursing his injured leg. "Really."

He and Spencer watched as the medics worked on the women. Most of them were drugged, their eyes glazed and dazed. Some were wide awake, the source of the gut wrenching sobs filling the room. Their clothes were all dirty and disheveled, some of them sticky with the finishings of the men who 'tested' them.

Morgan's phone went off and he picked it up. "Morgan."

"It's Prentiss. Hotch wanted me to call you guys and tell you they've found more women in the basement of the bar. Six."

Derek relayed the news to Spencer and he closed his eyes, his chin hitting his chest.

"I also found eight containers filled with at least three women each, Morgan. This isn't normal, not at all. This is one of the largest chains we've bagged. This is… so much bigger than us."

* * *

_UGH That was lots. Okay, happy now guys? haha Enjoyed? Disliked? _


End file.
